¿Enamorarse del tipo que te violó? Que estúpido
by Roseto17
Summary: ya lo he publicado en otra pagina como "RosethoO" no es plagio:  Naruto tiene un reencuentro con la persona qe arruino su infancia de pequeño al intentar violarlo. Al parecer piensa visitarlo durante el año qe su padre estara de vacaciones!¿Que pasara?
1. Reencuentro con el Demonio

-¡Naruto!, ¡Ya me voy! - Gritaba un hombre de unos 40 años de edad, su pelo era de un rubio brillante, su piel era de un tono claro, tenía unos ojos como el cielo, media 1.87, vestía un traje azul marino y estaba sacando las maletas de la casa para meterlas en su camioneta Jeep Wrangler color Negro brillante.

Por las escaleras iba bajando un hermoso chico de unos 17 años de edad, con sonrisa deslumbrante, cabello rubio igual que su padre, piel canela y unos ojos azules un poco más brillantes que los de su padre, los cuales demostraban su pureza, media 1.65 y vestía unos jeens desgastados y una polera azul, y un hermoso dige colando de su cuello.

-Aquí estoy ya - decía llegando el chico hasta donde su padre- que te vaya bien, me portare bien este año solo-tenia una sonrisa que demostraba que ni el se lo creía.

-Mas te vale, por cierto Naruto, ¿recuerdas a Sasuke, el hijo de mi jefe?-

-Claro, como olvidarlo- comentaba sarcástico- ¿Porqué?

-Hoy llega de Estados Unidos, y dijo que vendría a visitarte. Que ansía verte.

-¿que?, debes estar bromeando- no podía ser cierto. ¿Sasuke?, ¿Uchiha Sasuke?, ¿de nuevo en Japón?. No sabia porque, pero esto no le daba buena espina.

-No bromeo y ya me voy que ya es muy tarde Naruto, mi vuelo sale al mediodía, debo irme. Nos vemos luego, Le dije a Sasuke que llegara como a las 2 de la tarde. Adiós, nos vemos en un año, Estaremos en contacto. Recuerda mandarme mails, cualquier cosa regresaré volando.

No podía respirar bien, sentía que hiperventilaba.

¿Sasuke de regreso? No jodas

Estaba pensando en que hacer para cuando llegara Sasuke, que no presto atención a lo último que le decía su papá, tan solo asentía con la cabeza. Escucho un "adiós, nos vemos" y sintió como su padre lo apretaba muy fuerte en un abrazo. Para luego subirse a su camioneta e ir a toda velocidad al Aeropuerto de Tokio.

De pronto se encontraba solo.

y comenzó a recordar aquello que paso hace mucho tiempo...

Se encontraba él de unos 10 años junto a su padre, este lo estaba llevando consigo a una reunión de trabajo, pues iba a durar mucho, y su padre no le quiso dejar solo en casa y le pareció buena idea presentárselo a su jefe y mejor amigo, y de paso a su hijo que por lo general también acompañaba a su jefe para aprender sobre el trabajo, pues decía que en un futuro quería ser como su padre.

De pronto llegaron hasta la sala de la empresa, un lugar donde los trabajadores dejaban a sus hijos que los acompañaban al trabajo, porque no tenían donde dejarlos.

Fuera de esta se encontraban el jefe de la empresa y un chico con cara de amargado a su lado.

-Buenos días Uchiha- saludaba su padre a un señor un poco más alto que Minato de cabellos azulados y largo casi hasta los hombros, peinado con gel hacia atrás, de porte elegante.

-Buenos días, Namikaze- respondía al saludo el señor Uchiha-Oh, este debe ser Naruto, tu hijo, en verdad se parece mucho a ti- decía dirigiendo una mirada al pequeño, el cual le dedico una sonrisa.

-Así es. Naruto-decía dirigiéndose ahora a su hijo- El es mi jefe y mejor amigo Fugaku Uchiha, y este de enseguida es su hijo, Uchiha Sasuke.- el mencionado le observaba de una manera que no supo identificar, un extraño brillo se asomaba en sus ojos acompañados una sonrisa prepotente.

-Mucho gusto-fue lo único dijo

-Igualmente- Una sonrisa de su parte, un tanto fingida. Había algo en ese muchacho de cabello y ojos azabaches que no le había agradado para nada.

-Bien Naruto, Sasuke- Hablaba el señor Uchiha- Nosotros nos iremos a la junta, pueden quedarse en la sala en lo que volvemos.

-Está bien, gracias- dijo Naruto

-Naruto no rompas nada, ya vuelvo- fue el comentario que hizo su padre para luego retirarse e ir detrás de su jefe que ya se había adelantado.

Un silencio que duro unos 5 minutos se hizo presente. No parecían tener mucho de qué hablar y le incomodaba la forma en que el Uchiha lo miraba, como examinándolo.

-¿Quieres entrar a la sala?-aun no entraban a la sala, pues solo se habían quedado observando el uno al otro.

-Claro-la pregunta lo sorprendió un poco, pues estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos.

Ambos entraron sin decir nada,La sala era amplia, tenía 3 sillones de diferente tamaño con una mesa pequeña de cristal en el centro, habia tmb un refrigerador pequeño, un baño y una television empotrada en una de las esquinas superiores de la sala, la cual estaba prendida, pero no le prestaron atención.

Naruto se sentó en un sillón que había en la sala, y Sasuke le siguió y se sentó a un lado.

-Cuántos años tienes Naruto?- preguntaba Sasuke mientras se acercaba un poco mas deslizándose en el sillón.

-amm, 10 y tú?- preguntaba retrocediendo por la cercanía del moreno.

-14-respondió-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

-jugar?- tal ves no era tan aburrido como pensaba, creía que iba a hablar sobre el negocio de sus padres o tal vez de nada.-Claro a que quieres jugar?

Un brillo parecido al que vio cuando recién lo conoció apareció de nuevo en la mirada del Uchiha.

-y bien? A que quieres jugar?- pregunto de nuevo pues el chico no había respondido, tan solo se le había quedado viendo.

-A los doctores- una sonrisa amplia apareció en su rostro- Yo seré el médico y tu el paciente. ¿De acuerdo?

-Supongo que está bien, pero que se supone que vamos a hacer, no tenemos herramientas, además no me siento mal- una cara inocente de parte del rubio y la sonrisa del Uchiha se ensancho tanto que asustaba.

-"esto sera divertido"- pensó el moreno- No necesitamos nada, usa tu imaginación.

-aam, esta bien pero.. aah!- un gemido había salido de los labios del rubio, pues el Azabache se había acercado lo suficiente a él, y había presionado con una de sus manos una de las tetillas del menor.

-que erótico- dijo Sasuke mientras seguía frotando la ahora endurecida tetilla.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- preguntaba exaltado el rubio ahora parado a un metro del chico, eso se había sentido extraño.

-¿Que crees qe hago?, juego contigo al doctor- se había levantado y ahora se dirigía hasta el-

-Eso no es lo que hacen los doctores- retrocedía cada vez que el mayor se acercaba.

-¿Tu como sabes que es lo que hacen?, ¿Acaso eres doctor?- preguntaba sarcástico

-Pues noo.. pero..

Ya no pudo retroceder mas, pues el muro detrás de el se lo impedía. El mayor tomó sus manos y las sostuvo sobre su cabeza pegadas a la pared con la mano izquierda, con la otra empezaba a tocar al chico menor descaradamente por todo el pecho, levantando su polera naranja que tenia dibujado un espiral color negro en la espalda.

-aah, detente!- pedía el rubio mientras intentaba en vano, zafarse del agarre del mayor.

-¿porqe?, ¿no dijiste que querías jugar?- el azabache había acercado peligrosamente su cara al cuello del rubio el cual empezó a lamer y dar pequeños mordiscos, que hacían que el menor se retorciera en espasmos cortados, como si quisiera darle un ataque.

-pe..ro.. esto no.. es..aaah- lagrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro cuando el mayor le sacó la polera y lamia uno de sus rosados botoncitos.- por fa..vor...detente.

-¿que, porqué? No te sientes bien... cuando chupo tus botones? , justo ahora parecías excitado- tomo con dos de sus dedos una tetilla del menor y empezó a pellizcarla, el otr por su parte empezó a gritar que lo dejara, cosa que no hizo.

El peli azul se aprovecho que el pequeño tenía la boca abierta, pues no podía cerrarla debido a que no podía retener los gemidos, para meter su lengua en la cavidad de este. Estaba disfrutando del beso, pero lo que no se esperaba era que el rubio demonio mordiera su lengua con todas sus fuerzas y la hiciera sangrar.

-Dejhsgraciado!- tenia su mano cubriendo su boca, de la cual estaba saliendo mucha sangre.

Naruto por su parte pudo zafarse del agarre y había empezado a correr, no llegó muy lejos pues el uchiha lo había alcanzado.

-Suéltame!- revoloteaba intentando soltarse del agarre el más pequeño

-Ijiota, pagarash por lo que hishiste!- su voz sonaba graciosa, pero para él no era nada divertido.

Comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón y se lo quitó de un tirón. El rubio abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir esto de sus ojos salieron lágrimas. Podría tener 10 años, pero sabía exactamente lo que el mayor quería hacerle, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse.

Ambos cayeron al piso en medio del forcejeo, tirando consigo unas cosas que estaban en una mesa. De ahí cayó un jarrón el cual se rompió cuando hizo contacto con el piso.

Naruto sentía como era tocado en esas parte que el consideraba personales y sentía cierta repulsión y placer que no podía controlar. Estaba llorando, y solo pensaba en irse de ahí.

Tomó sin pensar una pieza del jarrón roto y lo incrusto en el hombro del moreno, el cual soltó un grito desgarrador que se escucho por toda la sala.

Comenzaba a salir mucha sangre de la herida, Naruto se asustó pues había hecho eso en un momento de arranque.

-Pagaras maldit..

La puerta se había abierto dejando ver a un chico de unos 11 años parado en el umbral de la puerta, atónito al ver la escena en la que se encontraban ambos chicos:

Un pequeño rubio casi desnudo tirado en el piso llorando, siendo sometido por un moreno mas grande el cual sangraba y tenía un objeto punzante en su mano derecha dispuesto a encajársela al chico que tenia debajo de él.

No lo pensó mucho y fui a quitar al mayor de encima del rubio. Este por su parte se levantó rápido al sentirse libre del peso que lo presionaba y no lo dejaba moverse.

¿Qué rayos paso?- preguntaba el chico recién llegado, que portaba un playera azul con unos jeens negros entubados, un tatuaje en japonés que decía "amor" en su frente y un cabello rojo como el fuego.

-Ese idiota trato de.. de violarme!- Se escuchaba la voz del menor el cual estaba detrás del que lo había salvado buscando protección.

Por otra parte el Uchiha tan solo los miraba con recelo.

-Escucha-se dirigía al moreno- será mejor que te trates esas heridas, y haremos como si esto no hubiera pasado, a menos que quieran darle problemas a sus padres. Y a la Empresa que empieza a progresar con sus ventas.- aclaraba el del tatuaje.- y no te vuelvas acercar al chico rubio, y tu- ahora se dirigía al rubio, su tono de voz había cambiado de uno estricto raro en un niño de 11 años, a uno de consuelo.- te acompaño, te comprare unos dulces para que te relajes.

Después de eso ambos salieron de la sala y fueron a la tienda a comprar dulces, y platicaron como si nada hubiera pasado. El chico que le salvo se llamaba Gaara, y su padre también trabajaba en la compañía, Cuando sus padres se enteraron de las heridas de Sasuke, se asustaron, pero les dijeron que lo del brazo solo había sido un accidente, cuando jugaban a "las traes". Y la lengua se la había mordido sin querer al caer.

Naruto había sufrido un "ligero" trauma causado por el azabache, Naruto ya no confiaba en nadie, y su vida a causa de esto se había hecho difícil, pues cuando alguien en la escuela se quería acercar a el y le preguntaba que "si quería jugar", le comenzaba a gritar cosas sin sentido esto provocó que sus compañeros se alejaran de él.

Los años pasaron y Gaara se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Naruto, el cual le ayudo a superar su problema de desconfianza.

Gaara no tenia muchos amigos, y parecía no saber mucho de relaciones pero no era porqué no pudiera o fuera antisocial, simplemente no quería.

sabia como tratar a las demás personas y así pudo arreglar el estado de Naruto. Cosa que no fue nada fácil.

Era un niño de 10 años al cual casi había violado un perfecto desconocido.

Estaba muy afectado.

A pesar de los malos ratos, en la preparatoria pudo desenvolverse mejor con sus compañeros de clases, y ahora era considerado uno de los chicos "populares" de la escuela. Pues habia hecho muchos amigos, se llevaba bien con todos, ya no le costaba relacionarse con las demas personas, era un joven muy carismático.

Además de que era bien parecido.

Desde lo pasado en la sala de juntas de la empresa de su padre Naruto solo había visto a Sasuke 2 veces luego de lo sucedido. Una, cuando lo visitó con su padre a su casa, estaba vendado y no podía mover su brazo y lo mantenía en reposo. Le habían llevado un ramo de flores y chocolates. Para que se mejorara. Claro que le daba igual si se mejoraba o no. Aunque en esa ocasion, el uchiha no lo vio, pues cuando fue a visitarlo se encontraba dormido.

Y La última vez que lo vio, fue hace 4 años, cuando tenía 12.

El Uchiha le pasó por un lado, cuando caminaba por el centro de la ciudad comprando ingredientes para la cena de esa noche, el rubio había intentado hacerse el distraído, como si no lo hubiera visto. Pero el moreno sí que lo había mirado y le tomo del hombro para detenerlo, y acercoar su boca a su oído para susurrarle unas palabras.

Aun recordaba lo dicho por el Azabache:

"Me vengaré, Naruto-kun, por lo del brazo y la lengua, Además, por dejarme con una terrible erección que no podía bajar debido a la herida del brazo, Algún día lo _haremos_, quizás, cuando estés mas grande, o tal vez mañana, o en una semana, quien sabe - una risilla burlesca salió de los pálidos labios- nos veremos luego, cuando menos te lo esperes."- lamio el lóbulo de su oreja para luego seguir caminado.

Han pasado 5 años desde ese día, y creyó que no volvería a saber nada de él. Pues se entero que se fue a estudiar al extranjero(EU) junto con su hermano mayor Itachi, el cual vivía allá.

¿Aun querrá vengarse?. Joder, que el no quiso hacerle eso en su brazo y lengua ¡él se lo buscó! fue Él, el que comenzó todo. El debería ser el de la "venganza" fue él la victima de la casi violación.

Diablos.

Nunca quiso contarle lo sucedido a su padre, pues no quería que tuviera problemas con su jefe y amigo, padre del idiota. Además de que también podría haber problemas con su Trabajo.

Como sea, tenía que hacer algo.

Debía llamar a Gaara y saber donde estaba para que volviera pronto, antes de que el bastardo llegara. Gaara no vivía en Japón, hace 2 años se había mudado a España y durante el año que iba a estar solo lo había invitado a quedarse con él en su casa. Solo le veía en vacaciones pero mantenían el contacto por medio de sus celulares y el facebook (n/a: XD)

En este momento debía estar en el aeropuerto, eran las 12:20pm y le había dicho que llegaría a las 12:00, asi que lo llamó.

Se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Japón, el cual acababa de arribar, le dolía el cuello por su mala postura al viajar en el avión e iba murmurando cosas sin sentido como "estúpidos viajes largos, "estúpidos sillones que suponen ser cómodos", "joder con Naruto porque no me viene a recoger?","Mierda, quiero hacer pipi" haciendo que la gente se le quedara viendo.

Estaba tomando el taxi cuando sintió su celular vibrar, lo descolgó sin ver quién era, ya tenia una idea de quien podía ser.

-¿Si?

_-Gaara?-_se escuchaba por el aparato.

-Que pasa, ya voy para allá, estoy en el taxi- comentaba el mencionado.

_-Tienes que apurarte, es urgente que llegues rápido, cuando llegues te cuento. Nos vemos-_

_-_si, nos vemos_-_

Y colgó.

Que extraño. Su voz sonaba preocupada. Bueno, ya sabría que pasaba cuando llegara a su casa.

Estaba caminando de un lado para otro como un león enjaulado en el living de su casa.

¿porque se ponía en ese estado?, ¿Le preocupaba tanto que Sasuke le llegara a hacer algo?, Por dios que ya no era ningún niño, tenía sus notados 17 años y se había vuelto más fuerte.

Aunque es cierto que Sasuke ahora tendría 21, pero de todas maneras, ya no era un mocoso de 10 años al cual casi violaban.

Tembló al pensar en la palabra violación.

Enserio deseaba que Gaara llegara pronto.

Y como si Dios hubiera oído sus plegarias. El timbre sonaba, anunciando la llegada de alguien.

Presuroso, abrió la puerta sin preguntar antes quien era.

-Gaara, al fin lle...- Se quedo mudo, con una expresión boba en su cara, la boca la tenia caída y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar.

Al abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa o más bien desgracia, el chico parado afuera de su casa no era Gaara sino, Sasuke.

-Que pasa Naruto-kun, no te acuerdas de mi?- tenia una cara de sentido, y su voz había sonado como si le doliera que no le reconociera.

De pronto en su cara se mostro una sonrisa altamente prepotente y sínica.

Como la que vio el día en que se conocieron.

Esto no estaba pasando.

Ese de enfrente no podía ser Sasuke, el idiota que lo había intentado violar de niño y había arruinado su secundaria.

No podía tener tan mala suerte.

Mierda, ¿Y ahora que?.

...Continuara...


	2. Amigos con derecho

Frente a su puerta se encontraba su peor pesadilla.

Uchiha Sasuke, para ser más precisos.

Verlo ahí, con esa sonrisa sínica en su pálido rostro le produjo un escalofrío inmenso en todo su cuerpo.

Escucho un "¿Que pasa Naruto-kun, no te acuerdas de mí?" Y arrugo el entrecejo.

¿Que si no se acordaba de él?, es decir, ¿quién no se acuerda del tipo que intento desvirgarte cuando tenias apenas 10 años y había, a causa de eso, arruinado una parte de tu vida?.

Carajo, ¿que tipo de pregunta era esa?, ¿como quería que se la contestara?

Esperaba acaso un:

"Claro que me acuerdo de ti, eres el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre, nos conocimos hace 7 años, cuando intentaste violarme, y hace tan solo 5 años declaraste que me partirías el culo"

Era claro que no respondería algo como eso, así que opto por que lo mejor era negarlo.

-La verdad es que no me acuerdo de ti, lo siento- Fingía una sonrisa, mientras intentaba rápidamente cerrar la puerta en el rostro del Uchiha.

-No tan rápido- No había podido cerrar la puerta pues el pie del moreno lo impedía y tenia colocada una de sus pálidas manos en la puerta empujándola para poder entrar.

-¡Largo, no puedes entrar a mi casa!- Gritaba el rubio empujando de igual forma la puerta para intentar cerrarla.

Lástima que no tuviera tanta fuerza, o que el azabache tuviera demasiada. La diferencia de fuerzas hizo que la puerta se abriera de un tirón haciendo que el rubio cayera estrepitosamente al piso y el moreno colocara sus piernas, una a cada lado del costado del menor.

-¿En verdad no te acuerdas de mí?- se había agachado y había tomado las manos del rubio, separándolas a ambos lados de su cabeza- Es una lástima, parece que tendré que refrescarte la memoria- Sonrió sádicamente al decir esto último.

Naruto al escuchar esto se aterro. Sintió como el Uchiha encima de él, lamia el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

-aahh, detente!-no pudo evitar gemir, todo había pasado tan rápido que no pudo controlarse. Estaba asustado.

-Qué lindo escucharte gemir, me trae muchos recuerdos.- la lengua pegajosa del azabache bajaba por el cuello del rubio, el cual se estremecía con cada contacto.-Quiero que nos la pasemos bien, esta vez sin interrupciones y de una manera lenta para disfrutar al máximo.

Ahora tenía sujetadas sus dos manos solo con la mano izquierda. Era sorprendente cuanta fuerza poseía el mayor.

Con la mano libre comenzó a levantar su playera sencilla color azul, tocando en el camino todo su pecho, hasta llegar a uno de sus botones.

-Suéltame idiota!- no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, le había tomado mucho tiempo recuperarse y por una parte olvidarse de lo sucedido con el azabache hace unos años. Recordarlo, le ponía en un estado de shock en el que no podía hacer nada para defenderse y eso lo frustraba. Las lagrimas eran tanto de miedo como de coraje al verse tan débil en una situación como esa -Porfa..vor, déjame- pedía el rubio.

Sintió como el Uchiha le bajaba los pantalones junto con sus bóxers color negro y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Ohh, que sexy te has puesto Naruto-kun, creciste mucho. En especial "ahí"- veía al rubio desnudo de arriba a abajo, en especial abajo, con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos que asusto todavía más al rubio.-Bien, hay que seguir "jugando", como la última vez.

La playera del rubio estaba agarrando sus manos arriba de su cabeza, por lo que no podía moverlas. Asi que soltando sus manos (porque lo seguía agarrando) se dirigió a la parte baja del rubio.

Llego hasta el miembro del piel de canela el cual se tensó al sentir la respiración del moreno en esa parte tan sensible.

Comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas a la punta del miembro, que se empezó a endurecer. Espero unos momentos y se lo metió de lleno a la boca. El Uchiha esperaba por esto un fuerte gemido de parte del rubio, pero este nunca se escucho.

El rubio tenia su boca cerrada mordiéndose fuertemente su labio inferior para no gemir. El Uchiha sonrió ante esto.

-No deberías de retenerte, si se siente bien déjalo salir, que quiero escuchar tu hermosa voz-no recibió respuesta del rubio.- Bien, será mas divertido así, hare que grites de placer.- hablaba con sensualidad y su voz se escuchaba ronca. Se volvió a acercar al pene del rubio para seguir con lengüetazos.

-Eres un idiota... quien dijo que...esto se... siente bien- hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no suspirar ni que un sonido indecoroso saliera de su boca.

-¿oh enserio?, ¿entonces porque estas tan duro como una roca?- tocaba con sus dedos toda la extensión del miembro del rubio.

-Yo..AHH- solto un gemido al sentir su miembro engullido nuevamente por el moreno.

-¿lo ves?, esto te gusta aunque te niegues a aceptarlo-

-¿Por qué...- se detuvo un momento para aguantarse las ganas de gemir ante la mamada que le estaba dando el Uchiha.

-¿unh?

-¿Por qué haces.. esto?- comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

El Uchiha detuvo un momento lo que estaba haciendo, estaba incado y se sentó en sus pantorrillas. Puso cara como si estuviera pensando, mirando hacia el techo de la sala de la casa del rubio.

-¿Por qué?, pues porque quiero.-

No se imaginaba que el Uchiha pudiera verse tan infantil.

Entonces, ¿esto lo hacía por capricho?.

-¿Porque quieres? Esa es tu respuesta?- Que estupidez.

-Así es, desde aquella vez en la sala me dije a mi mismo que te haría pagar por lo del brazo y la lengua. ¿Sabias que no pude mover el brazo en 2 semanas? Me lastimaste unos nervios y me era imposible si quiera moverlo un poco y me dolía la lengua y no pude comer por todo un día -Explicaba- Pero sabes, eso no es lo importante, lo importante aquí es que luego de que pasara todo eso, por lo menos 4 veces a la semana soñaba contigo y siempre, en mi sueño, teníamos sexo en diferentes posiciones. Despertaba con una terrible erección que me era difícil bajar, te he deseado desde el momento en que te vi Naruto, entonces un día, me entere, por mi padre, hace como un año, que Minato saldría del país por el trabajo, así que pensé que lo mejor sería venir cuando te encontraras solo, pensaba venir un poco después, es decir, tengo todo el año para estar contigo, pero no me resistí y vine en cuanto supe que tu padre estaría ya saliendo de la cuidad.-

-Eres un enfermo homosexual.- escupía el rubio.

-Bisexual, y si, tal ves si sea un enfermo- se quito la playera negra que traía puesta para continuar- Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que estés tan bueno y me pongas a mil.- se levanto y se bajo los pantalones- Sabes?, Creo que ya es suficiente.

Se acerco hasta el rubio y le tendió su mano derecha, mostrando tres de sus dedos.

-Chúpalos- ordenó

-No.

Tomó desde la nuca su cabello con la mano izquierda jalando fuertemente. Haciendo que Naruto elevara más su cabeza. Sus ojos a pesar del miedo mostraban cierta fiereza, lo que excitaba más al moreno.

-¿No? ¿Que te hace pensar que puedes negarte?- sonaba enojado- Hazlo, o te irá peor.

-No.- de nuevo esa respuesta cortante y determinada de parte del rubio.

¿Se negaba ante el? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? Nadie nunca se le había negado. Desde pequeño siempre se había hecho lo que el decía, lo que quería lo tenía. Mujeres, hombres, todos sucumbían ante el. Eso explicaba su comportamiento, quería a Naruto, por eso lo tendría. En una situación asi, al rubio no le convenía negarse, ¿entonces porque?, ¿Por qué él era diferente?

No lo sabía, pero de alguna forma, eso lo hacía desearlo más.

-Bien.

Un fuerte puñetazo debajo de las costillas del menor hizo que este abriera la boca en busca de aire. El Uchiha aprovecho para meter sus dedos a la boca del rubio, haciendo que casi se ahogara.

Lubrico con la saliva del menor sus dedos unos momentos. Sacó los dedos de su boca y los dirigió a la entrada del menor.

-¡Detente!- gritó el rubio, cerrando sus piernas.

-No.- una sonrisa burlona apareció en la cara del moreno.

Abrió sus piernas sin mucha dificultad e introdujo de manera rápida, dos de sus lubricados dedos.

-aaagg.. i..idiota- gimió el rubio, eso le había dolido.

El Uchiha comenzó a abrir y cerrar los dedos como si fueran tijeras para abrir la entrada del rubio.

Metió el tercer dedo y siguió moviéndolos dentro del ano del rubio.

-aagh!, sácalos!- unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-Duele...

-No es nada comparado con lo que viene- susurro en su oído el azabache. A lo que el rubio se tenso y empezó a derramar mas lagrimas.

El Uchiha se saco su miembro del bóxer totalmente empalmado y más duro que una roca, y lo acerco a la entrada del rubio.

-No por favor! No!- empezaba a intentar zafarse del agarre de la playera y pataleaba para qe el Uchiha no entrara en el.

El Uchiha abrió sus piernas, las mantenía agarradas, estaba apunto de entrar, y él cerro sus ojos.

Sintió un jalón de parte del Uchiha, como si lo soltara y escucho un sonido extraño como si se estrellaran contra el piso.

Abrió sus ojos, y para su sorpresa. Vio a Gaara en su sala. Estaba parado con el puño en alto. Y el Uchiha estaba en el piso con la mejilla hinchada, y tenía sangre en la comisura del labio.

-Largo, imbécil. Si no quieres que te parta la cara-amenazo el pelirrojo recién llegado.

No tenia caso para el Uchiha quedarse a pelear, estando el pelirrojo ahí, no iba a poder hacerlo con Naruto, que era lo que le importaba. Ya pensaría que hacer con Gaara luego.

Asi que tan solo se paro, tomo su ropa, se la puso y salió, no sin antes decir:

-Nos volveremos a ver pronto, Naruto-kun.- para luego cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

El pelirrojo arrugo el entrecejo y miraba hacia la puerta con odio.

Recordó a Naruto y se hincó a un lado de este y le desato las manos.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Te hizo algo el hijo de perra?-su voz sonaba preocupada y su cara demostraba que se sentía culpable.- Perdóname por no llegar a tiempo.

-...-Naruto solo se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

-Debiste decirme que se trataba del Uchiha, habría amenazado al taxista para que llegara rápido!-

-Sé que habrías hecho eso, por eso no quise decirte.- sonreía de una manera algo triste.

-tsk, sabes que no me perdonare que alguien como el Uchiha te haga algo malo. No dejare que alguien como ese tenga tu primera vez.-"Nadie, excepto yo" pensó

-Esta bien Gaara. No paso nada.

-Pero estuvo a punto de pasar!, cuando llegué y vi la puerta abierta tuve un mal presentimiento, pero de todo lo que pudo haberme pasado por la cabeza jamás me imagine esto.

-Perdón Gaara, por preocuparte- lo abrazó fuertemente y recargo su cabeza en su pecho.-pero ya está bien, estas aquí.

-Naruto, te amo.-Con su mano derecha acariciaba los cabellos al rubio.-Por eso me preocupo. Tengo miedo de que alguien te haga daño.

El rubio levanto su cabeza y lo veía directo a los ojos. Sabía que el pelirrojo estaba enamorado de él, pues ya se lo había dicho años atrás. Pero nunca en persona. Todas las vacaciones se veían, pero cuando le decía algo como eso era por mensajes de texto, o una que otra vez que hablaban por teléfono.

-Gaara..

-Naruto yo..- acerco su rostro al menor. Quedando a escasos centímetros sus labios de los del rubio. - Hablo enserio.

Rompió la distancia que los separaba. Y le besó.

Esperaba un rechazo de parte del rubio, o que simplemente no hiciera nada, pero a diferencia de lo que pensó, el rubio, tímidamente, había abierto su boca para que la lengua del pelirrojo entrara, y seguía el ritmo de este. Que en un principio era lento pero de un momento a otro el beso paso a ser apasionado y desesperado.

-nh... Gaara...-decía entre besos el rubio- no puedo... respirar.

-lo siento, yo...-Gaara estaba completamente rojo, su mirada demostraba cuanto amaba al rubio y también mostraba cierto deje de lujuria- no se que estoy haciendo.

Tomo la nuca del rubio para acercarlo a él y besarlo de nuevo. Esta vez el beso desde el comienzo era salvaje, a Naruto le costaba seguirle el ritmo.

Comenzó a tocar el pecho del rubio, que se estremecía con cada contacto.

El pelirrojo se acostó encima del rubio, deshizo el beso con Naruto, su lengua ahora bajaba por el pecho del rubio.

Llego hasta su miembro erecto. Y se lo metió de lleno a la boca.

-aaahh, Gaara mnh- se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar.-¿está bien... hacer esto?

-No se si este bien, pero, es lo que quiero, ¿que hay de ti, tu...quieres?-preguntaba el pelirrojo, en un momento que saco el miembro del rubio de su boca, espero antes de continuar lo que hacia, para escuchar la respuesta del rubio.

-S..si quiero, esta bien... si es contigo..- desviaba su mirada- no me molesta...

El pelirrojo lo miraba sorprendido. Sabía que el rubio no gustaba de él. Pero aun así, para Naruto estaba bien, porque se trataba de ÉL.

Se sonrojo un poco. Estaba feliz.

-Bien- sonrió. Una sonrisa que el rubio nunca había visto en la cara de Gaara desde que lo había conocido. No es como que no sonriera, no muy seguido, pero nunca una sonrisa como esa. Se veía muy feliz. Tanto que parecía que la sonrisa no le cabía en la cara.

Y el también le sonrió.

El pelirrojo se saco la playera y se acerco a él para volverlo a besar. Mientras acariciaba su miembro.

-mmh Gaara... espera- se separo del pelirrojo

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto confundido el mayor

-También quiero que.. tu te sientas bien- con un sonrojo en su cara se acerco al pene del pelirrojo, que se encontraba debajo de los pantalones del mayor, los cuales le saco junto con los boxers encontrándose con el miembro erecto del que parecía mapache por sus marcadas ojeras además de su carencia de cejas, el cual se metió de una a su boca.

-aahh, Naruto... no tienes porque hacerlo mmnh!-el pelirrojo estaba sorprendido, y excitado. El rubio era demasiado sexy. Quería hacerlo suyo ya, no podía aguantar un segundo mas.

-nh- Naruto subía y bajaba la cabeza chupando el miembro de Gaara, llegaba hasta la base del miembro, subía hasta la punta para dar lengüetazos a ella y masajeaba con una de sus manos los testículos del pelirrojo.

-Naruto espera...-tomo su cabeza y lo levanto con cuidado.

-¿Que pasa, no te gusta?- su cara denotaba tristeza y tenía la cabeza gacha

La cara que Naruto había puesto, había hecho que Gaara casi se corriera. Por dios ¿Como podía ser tan lindo?

-Si me gusta, es solo que estaba por correrme. y todavía no lo hemos hecho.- sobaba con una de sus manos las hebras doradas del menor, mientras le sonreía.

Naruto por su parte se había sonrojado de sobre manera. Gaara era muy guapo y tierno, ¿Por qué no le gustaba?, ¿Por qué no lo podía ver como algo más que un amigo?

-Gaara. Házmelo ya.- su voz sonaba desesperada. Estaba muy excitado. Aun así su sonrrojo no disminuía, al contrario aumentaba.

-...- Gaara tan sólo se lanzo a él y comenzó a besarlo. Tomó sus piernas y las separo. Lamio sus tres dedos y los dirigió a la entrada del rubio.

-No necesitas hacerlo.-

Gaara entendió que se refería a que el Uchiha ya lo había hecho.

-tsk, no me importa-metió sus tres dedos de una, el rubio retuvo un gran gemido de dolor que le había provocado la rápida entrada de tres dedos en su agujero.

Luego de unos momentos de ensanchar mas la entrada del rubio, justamente cuanto este comenzaba a disfrutar, Gaara saco sus dedos, a lo que recibió por parte del rubio un quejido.

-Porque los Aaahh!-no pudo continuar pues había sentido entrar el grande miembro del pelirrojo por su pequeño agujero.-Ga..ara... duele... idiota, lo... hiciste muy rápido...

-Perdona Naruto- beso sus labios de manera apasionada.-Piensa en otra cosa.

-¿En que rayos quieres que piense cuando me estás metiendo algo tan grande y duro por el culo?

-jajaja. Esta bien, solo haz como que no duele, y concéntrate en el placer. Empezare a moverme.-

Un asentimiento de parte del rubio le basto para comenzar con las embestidas. Empezó un lento vaivén. Que rápido pasó a ser desenfrenado.

Ambos estaban calientes. Las embestidas se volvieron cada vez más profundas.

-aaah, mmm, Gaara...- Gemía Naruto.

-aaah, Naruto, estas tan... apretado- el pelirrojo seguía con sus embestidas desenfrenadas.

Naruto ya no sentía dolor. Solo sentía unas corrientes excitantes recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Gaara seguía con las embestidas profundas. Hasta dar con la próstata del menor.

-Ahh Gaara, ahí!, dale ahí!- pedía el rubio a gritos.

-aaah, Naruto-

-mmmm, Gaara aaah- gemía Naruto. El placer inundaba la mente del rubio.- Estoy por.. venirme.

-aaah, yo también...-

El rubio se corrió segundos después en sus pechos. El pelirrojo dio unas embestidas mas aprovechando que la entrada del rubio se contraía por el reciente orgasmo y se vino dentro del rubio. para después sacar su miembro de su entrada.

Cayó rendido al cuerpo del menor. Y le susurro un "te amo, fue grandioso, Naruto" en su oído.

Creyó que ya se habría dormido. "lo fue Gaara. Eres mi mejor amigo. Sólo contigo haría algo como esto" recibió como respuesta.

Estaba bien. Aun cuando no tuviera el amor de Naruto. Tenía una parte de su corazón. Y talvez, en un no muy lejano futuro. Podría enamorar al rubio. Después de todo. Iba a vivir con el por todo un año. Tenia tiempo. Esperaría.

Un ruido estruendoso resonó por toda la casa.

Era el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse de una manera brusca.

-Jodido Mapache de mierda- Sasuke había llegado a su casa muy encabronado. No había podido tener al causante de sus terribles erecciones y protagonista de sus sueños húmedos, como había planeado. Todo por culpa de ese idiota sin cejas.

Tendría que usar su mano para bajar la erección con la que lo habían dejado.

Se metió a la ducha con agua caliente. Y mientras se masturbaba pensaba en el bien formado y maduro (a comparación de la última vez que lo vio) cuerpo del rubio de sus sueños.

-Serás mio. Naruto-kun, no importa si corres o te escondes, te tendré. Y ese idiota que tienes como guardaespaldas no podrá hacer nada esta vez para impedirlo.- Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se mostro en su pálido rostro.-Cuenta con ello.

...Continuara...


	3. Nuevo Trabajo

Se despertó y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su cama. ¿En qué momento había llegado ahí?. Estaba seguro de que se había dormido en el piso...

Se puso rojo.

Recordó lo que había hecho hacia unas horas. Aun no lo podía creer.

Había tenido relaciones con su mejor amigo. No solo fue un beso o simplemente apañar, al menos sexo oral. NO. él, LITERALMENTE, lo había hecho con Gaara. ¿Que se suponía qe le iba a decir cuando lo viera? ¿cómo debía actuar?. Por dios santo que no sabia en qe estaba pensando.

Tal vez solo deba actuar como si nada. Pero ¿y si Gaara le preguntara algo? ¿y si lo quisiera volver a hacer?. No es que no le haya gustado. Es solo que, lo que había hecho había sido en un momento de confusión. Y es decir ¡QE CONFUSION!, digo, a punto de ser violado por un loco gay, y después ser salvado por tu amigo y hacerlo con el?, ¡Qe diablos!

Un ruido proveniente de la cocina lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Seguro era Gaara. Respiro hondo, lo mejor sería meterse a bañar y luego ir a verlo.

Ya recién bañado y cambiado se dirigió a la cocina de su casa, a encontrarse con Gaara. Cuando llego le vió, estaba cocinando algo. Se sentó y dijo "buenas" a lo qe el pelirrojo respondió con otro saludo igual y se volteo con él.

-Quieres curry?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Claro- respondió el rubio, dudo un momento pero luego agregó- Gaara sobre lo de ayer...

-No te preocupes Naruto.-interrumpió- Se que estabas confundido y yo me aproveche de la situación, si te incomoda podemos hacer como que no paso nada. No hay problema-su voz sonaba algo dolida.

Lo que Gaara dijo de alguna manera lo hizo sentir mas aliviado, pero aunque el pelirrojo dijera qe no había ningún problema se le veía un poco debatido.

-E-esta bien creo.- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, a lo que el de enfrente hizo el mismo gesto.

-Bien vamos a cenar- dijo el pelirrojo.

-esta bien.

/

El timbre que anunciaba la llegada de alguien a su mansión sonó, provocando que abriera los ojos un tanto irritados. Con un humor de perros, se levanto del sillón donde se había quedado dormido y había tenido un sueño con su lindo kitsune, lo extraño de ese sueño era que no era nada malo o pervertido. Había soñado que había tenido una cita con Naruto y se la pasaban muy bien. Era algo muy raro..

-yo? En una cita con ese dobe? Solo lo hare con él una vez y será todo- se decía así mismo mientras se acercaba a su puerta para ver quién era el molesto que iba a visitarlo-es solo lo que quiero.. verdad?...

Abrió la puerta aun con muchos pensamientos confusos rondando por su cabeza y molesto pregunto- Que haces aquí?-

-¿esa es una manera de saludar a tu primo favorito que viene a visitarte porqe se entero qe regresaste?- pregunto con una sonrisa falsa muy marcada y un tono sarcástico.

-¿Quien dijo algo sobre que eras mi primo favorito?- lo miraba como si ya estuviera harto de el, a pesar de qe acababa de llegar.

-¿Eh? No lo soy?-preguntaba con voz lastimera-pero si soy el único que tienes!

-¿y? no por eso vas a ser mi primo favorito. Para mí. solo eres como una copia mal hecha de mi persona.- decía en un tono frío.

-Como sea- entro pasando por un lado del Uchiha quien lo seguía con la mirada aun molesta de su llegada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sai?-pregunto exigiendo la respuesta- y no me salgas con cosas como "saludar a mi primo favorito" o algo asi.

-Bien. A lo que vine- su cara se transformo totalmente. Como si fuera un bipolar y estuviera experimentando una fase ciclotímica (N/a: asi se le llama para decir que una persona cambia rápidamente del estado de mania al de melancolía o viceversa :E) en ese momento.- Ya que estarás en Japón por largo tiempo, vengo a ofrecerte un trabajo.

-Que clase de trabajo?. Y como sabes que me quedare por largo tiempo?. Exigió saber.

-Mi padre hablo con tu padre. Esta enfermo y no podrá trabajar en su Escuela donde es Director. Por lo que yo cubriré su puesto, aunque en realidad soy profesor. Quería pedirte, o mas bien. Avisarte; que cubrirás mi puesto como maestro de anatomía- y de nuevo esa sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-¿Y por qué crees que haría algo asi?-pregunto mas molesto-no necesito dinero, soy rico. Recuerdas? no tengo porqe trabajar, además son vacaciones.

-Lose. Pero ya esta decidido. Tu familia le debía un favor a la mia, y asi se pagara. Tu padre dijo que debías hacerlo o cancelaria tus tarjetas de crédito. Y entonces si tendrías que trabajas por dinero, si quieres permanecer en Japón. Es "casi" tu decisión.

-Por cuánto tiempo tengo que ser maestro?-su ceño cada vez se fruncía mas. ¿Maestro?, el no quería ser profesor de ninguna escuela.

-Hasta que mi padre se recupere, el tendrá de nuevo su puesto de Director, yo el de profesor, y podrás dejar de trabajar y el favor estará pagado- sonreía

-De acuerdo. Cuando empezaría entonces?- ya estaba resignado.

-Entrando de vacaciones. Haz dado clases alguna vez?

-Tengo 21 años, y nunca he ido a una escuela. Tu que crees?

-Olvidaba que tu tienes tutores privados. No sabes de lo que te pierdes de ir a la escuela.

-La escuela es aburrida-

-Eso no es del todo cierto Uchiha- sonreía de una manera un tanto..¿Siniestra?.

-hoo! ya me imagino porque al ver tu rostro.-bueno en algo se tenían qe parecer aparte de la cara.

-Como pronto serás profesor, y no sabes dar clases. Vendré a darte clases de como enseñar. Profesor Uchiha.

-aaarg. De acuerdo. Pero que no sea tan temprano. Si me despiertas muy temprano en la mañana, te arrepentiras.- lo miraba de manera amenzante.

-okey, okey. Hasta mañana- se dirigía a la puerta para salir

-si, como sea- y cerró la puerta.

-Así que... profesor huh?. No suena tan mal.

/

Ya había amanecido. Los rayos de sol atravesaban sus ventanas y le daban de lleno en la cara provocando que abriera los ojos un tanto cansados. Dio un largo bostezo y se levanto de la cama. La verdad quería seguir durmiendo, pero había quedado anoche con Naruto que lo acompañaría al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que ocupaba para la escuela. Aunque faltaran aun dos meses para entrar. A naruto le gustaba comprar lo que necesitaba antes de que empezaran las ofertas, porque sino se llenaba de gente queriendo comprar todo lo que pudiera casi como si lo estuvieran regalando y eso le desesperaba.

Bajo a comer algo y se encontró con un Naruto dormido en la mesa con un poco de mermelada en la cara y un pedazo de pan tirado por un lado de el. Le pareció algo extraño. Naruto no es una persona madrugadora. Pero una vez despierto, ya no se vuelve a dormir. A menos que se duerma tarde. Pero estaba seguro de que se acosto como a las 10 asi que no era tan tarde. Opto por despertarlo. Le dio unas leves palmaditas en la cara y como respuesta este balbuceo algunas cosas, solo se le entendió un "no quiero levantarme mami" . Lo que provoco que Gaara soltara una risita. Se acerco a su oreja y dio una pequeña lamida en su lóbulo. Haciendo que el menor se sobresaltara y se levantara muy rápido provocando que la silla donde estaba se fuera hacia atrás junto con él.

-aauch!-grito naruto molesto por el golpe- Gaara por que hiciste algo como eso? me dolio!.

-jajajaa, lo siento! Jajajaja, es solo que no te levantabas y qeria ver como reaccionabas jajajaja- Gaara tenia una mano en su estomago presionándolo por tanto reírse y con la otra se sostenía en la mesa-jajajaj debiste ver tu cara! Jajajaja aay ayy me meeoo! :'D

-no es gracioso- dijo naruto mientras fruncia levemente su ceño y lo miraba con un puchero.-

-tienes que admitir que lo fue. Ajajaja

-jajaja – un sonrisa comenzó a formarse en la cara del rubio. – si tal vez un poco jaja.

Hacia tanto que no reian juntos. Era enserio agradable estar con su viejo amigo.

/

Eran las 10:30am y ya habían terminado de desayunar y de arreglarse para ir al supermercado. Asi que salieron de la casa del rubio y se dirigieron a paso tranquilo hacia el super mas cercano que quedaba a unas 10 cuadras de ahi.

Estaba algo calmado no había mucha gente, lo que agradaba a ambos.

Fueron directamente a la sección de útiles escolares, donde cada quien cogió lo que creía necesario para el siguiente ciclo escolar; Naruto cursaría tercero de prepa y Gaara primero de universidad.

Sus escuelas quedaban una al lado de la otra. Eran de la misma zona y lo único qe las separaba era una puerta. Por la cual podían cruzar si estaban en horas de descanso. Asi que seguro se verían por ahi.

-Hey Gaara. Entonces si entraras a la Facultad de Arquitectura aquí en tokio?- preguntaba un curioso naruto.

-Si. Ya te había dicho que quiero ver que tal esta aquí en Tokio. Ya luego decidiré si me quedo a vivir aqui o me regreso a España- Le sonreía a un Naruto que se veía no muy contento por ese último comentario de "regresarse a España"

-Yo creo que te quedaras aqui. Es mejor para ambos. ¿No lo crees?.

-Si- le sonrió- también lo creo.

/

Estaba en dirección a la casa de su primo. Eran las 11 de la mañana ya. Un amigo lo llevaba en una Jeep del año color azul marino. Que solo lo dejo en la puerta del Uchiha y se fue.

Seguro que ya estaba despierto. Llego a la casa y toco un par de veces el timbre. Pocos segundos después se escucharon un pasos lentos que se dirigían a la puerta y la persona dentro de la casa abria la puerta.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto con un desganado tono

-Vine a mostrarte unos papeles importantes para que veas como están las cosas en la Preparatoria en la que trabajaras.-

-aaarg de acuerdo pasa- abrió un poco mas la puerta para dejar entrar a su primo.

Se sentaron en la sala del Uchiha uno enfrente del otro separados por una mesa un tanto "pequeña" de cristal. La casa del Uchiha era elegante y limpia. Todo estaba en orden y no se veía ninguna mancha por ningún lado. Constaba de 4 recamaras, dos baños (uno arriba otro abajo) una sala, un comedor, una cocina un cuarto de lavado, un patio mas grande que el primer piso, el cual estaba lleno de hermosas plantas verdes y flores muy bonitas.

Sai saco unos papeles de un portafolio que traia y los coloco en la mesita de cristal. Eran unos planos de la escuela, unas hojas con los horarios, unas listas con los grupos que le tocaria impartir clases y unos libros de anatomía. Aparte de también unas hojas con los nombres y fotos de todo el cuerpo académico de la preparataroria.

Sasuke tomo uno de los papeles. "Preparatoria Konoha" decia en uno de ellos.

-No es esa preparatoria que esta en el centro?- preguntaba sasuke recordando que ya había visto ese nombre en alguna parte del centro.

-Asi es. Es la que esta enseguida de la Facultad de Arquitectura- explicaba el moreno sonriente.

-Bien. No queda tan lejos.

-bien. Te dejare los papeles para que los veas todos. Yo tengo que volver a casa. - Decia el moreno mayor mientras se levantaba del sillon

-De acuerdo, adios.

-Hey, podrías llevarme? Mande mi carro a que lo polarizaran-

-¿Que tengo cara de chofer?- lo miraba de mala gana

-No. Pero si de persona que le haría un favor a su primo querido para que no se vaya caminando hasta su casa- sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Ya te dije que no eres mi primo favorito, a demás entonces como llegaste hasta aqui en primer lugar?.¿No te viniste caminando?- pregunto con una ceja levantada y una cara de pocos amigos

-Claro que no. Un amigo me trajo.-de nuevo: es sonrisa ironica en su rostro.

-Pues porque no le dices a tu "amigo" qe te venga a recoger.

-porque seguramente esta saliendo de Tokio en este momento- explicaba- vamos. Llevame! D:!

-aarg, de acuerdo. Aprovechare y vere si encuentro algo divertido por las calles.- tomo las llaves de su mustang qe estaban colgando enseguida de su puerta en un estante para llaves.(N/a:no se como se llaman esas cosas pero el punto es qe son unas qe se ponen en la pared y es para poner llaves :E!) y se subieron ambos al auto en dirección a la casa del moreno mayor.

/

Ya eran las 12:30 iban saliendo de una plaza a la que habían ido luego del super. Con una nieve en su mano cada uno. El rubio de chocolate y el pelirrojo de vainilla.

-¡Gaara!¿eres tu?- un chico de cabello negro con un corte de coco, unas cejas muy pobladas y un traje verde, gritaba detras de los antes mencionados e hizo que los chicos se detuvieran para ver quien era el que les había gritado (o mas bien a Gaara)

-¿Lee?-preguntaba emocionado- ¡Cuanto tiempo!

-Si ha pasado mucho!- se rascaba detras de la nuca con una sonrisa en su rostro- como has estado? Cuando regresaste?

- llege ayer- comentaba- Mira. El es naruto- apunto hacia su rubio amigo.

-hola- dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola!- dijo emocionado el de verde- un gusto conocerte!- sonrio mostrando su grandes dientes y un brillito resplandeció en ellos. Mientras tenia su pulgar derecho en alto

"este chico es muy alegre"- pensó naruto- igualmente. Lee. (:

-Hey Gaara que tal si vamos a comer? Yo invito! Que dicen?- preguntaba el cejon

-Claro!- dijo el pelirrojo- Que dices naruto?- se dirigía ahora al rubio.

-aah. No, sabes? No tengo hambre- dijo con una sonrisa débil.- ¿Porque no van ustedes?

-¿estas seguro Naruto?- preguntaba Gaara–si te sientes mal podemos regresar a casa. De igual forma ya íbamos para alla.

-Esta bien. Se donde esta mi casa Gaara. No tienes que molestarte.- se despidió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

-Pero Naruto...- susurro Gaara.

-Al parecer tu amigo no tenia hambre. – comento el cabeza de coco.

-Si al parecer- respondió- me pregunto si estará bien...

/

Acababa de dejar a su primo en su casa. Tenía pensado ir a pasear por ahí para divertirse. Pero era muy temprano así que decidió mejor ir por un frapuccino a Starbucks, ya mas noche saldría a ver a donde.

Ya se dirigía a su casa cuando algo llamo su atención. Un rubio sexy caminando SOLO e INDEFENSO por la calle.

-Parece que ya encontré con que me voy a divertir.- una sonrisa muy amplia se marco en su cara. Y acelero en dirección al rubio.

...Continuara...


	4. Diferente

-Te odio- le decía a su amigo el cual iba sentado a su lado de copiloto en su auto.

-No es para tanto- respondió el de cabellos plateados con afilados dientes, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Que no es para tanto?- decia con tono molesto- Por tu culpa se me perdió la diversión- lo miraba de reojo, pero de una manera que causaría escalofríos a cualquiera.

-Baah!, tonterías!, estar conmigo es diversión absoluta.- sonreía mostrando sus dientes que casi parecían de un tiburón o de algún animal carnívoro.- Ademas tenemos mucho de no vernos. Porque no la pasamos bien un rato ah?, que dices? Como en los viejos tiempos- propuso.

- Te refieres ir por ahi. A algún antro a buscar con quien tener un buen polvo?.

-No. Me refería a rentar películas y comprar palomitas como las personas aburridas que no tienen nada qe hacer- decia sarcástico.- Pues claro hombre!, ¿Que no vas?

-Paso.-dijo sin interés

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto incrédulo.- ¿no?. Quien rayos eres y qe hiciste con el Uchiha Sasuke que conocía desde hace 9 años?.

-Escucha. De seguro Él se dirige a su casa. Tal vez ya llegó o va a llegar. Me pediste que te diera un raite. Solo lo hice porque vives a unas cuadras de su casa. Pero aun asi te odio. Por tu culpa se me perdió de vista.

- Ya superalo! No fue del todo mi culpa!- argumento en su defensa.

/S&N/FlashBack/

El pelinegro había acelerado en dirección al rubio. que se encontraba en la acera de la calle pasando un semáforo. Cuando lo quiso alcanzar el semáforo se puso en rojo y de no ser porque los carros del otro carril comenzaron a pasar a toda velocidad. Se habría pasado ese semáforo en rojo sin importarle una mierda.

Lo tenía en la mira, estaba esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de color para poder ir tras su presa.

"verde, verde verde" decia impaciente, comenzó a pizar el acelerador sin quitar el closh y con los dedos empezó a golpear el volante. "vamooooooooooooooooooos".

Vio como su rubia obsesión daba vuelta por una calle- Mierda- dijo dando un golpe al volante y soltando un chasquido en forma de molestia.

Sin poder evitarlo. No se dio cuenta cuando un intruso abría la puerta de copilo de su auto y entraba.

-¿Que rayos?- exclamo sorprendido, aunque más que asustado, se veía enojado.

-Quee hay sasuke!- saludaba el intruso- hace mucho que no te veia. Iba caminando cuando de repente te mire aqui esperando a qe la luz cambiara y crei que te alegraría verme, que tal si vamos a mi casa?.

-Mira suigetsu, esta no es la mejor situación . Resulta que en este momento estoy siguiendo a una persona y...- el sonido de los claxons de los carros lo interrumpió. Y luego se dio cuenta de que el semáforo ya estaba en verde.-DIABLOS!- dijo y arranco a toda velocidad.

Quiso dar vuelta por donde había visto que el rubio había caminado pero era un callejón muy angosto por donde solo pasan peatones o alguna que otra bicicleta o motocicleta.

-Diablos!,¿A donde se habrá ido?, por allá no llega a su casa!.

-¿Quien?- pregunto curioso su imprudente amigo.

-TU!,- lo apuntó acusadoramente- es tu culpa!- por un momento quiso ahorcarlo, pero se calmo al instante. Por lo general no muestra sus emociones, podríamos hablar de unas cuantas, las que mas muestra son aquellas como la ira, la frustración, o la intolerancia. Aunque casi se podría decir que el era el rey de la tolerancia, digo. Quien aguantaría a una persona como Suigetsu?. Pues claro; Solo una persona con tanta tolerancia como el.

-Como sea, de que hablas? Relájate!- le decia su amigo sobando su espalda como si eso lo calmara.

-Hace unos minutos una belleza rubia pasaba por aqi, y si no fuera por ti y por el estúpido semáforo lo habría alcanzado!- hablaba molesto

-Es del que siempre me haz contado?-

-Claro.

-Estás loco.

-Porque?- arrugo el entrecejo sin despegar la mirada del de pelos grisáceos-azulados

-Me parece que tienes una "ligera" obsesión por ese chico.- haciendo énfasis en la palabra ligera.

-Como sea ya lo vi. No dejare que se me escape- Hablaba con determinación el uchiha- Por cierto ya bajate.

-Sabes ese chico si esta muy bueno- sintió una mirada muy aterradora observándolo directamente. Su amigo aveces podía dar mucho miedo. Habia algo raro en el últimamente, y ese chico rubio tenia qe ver con eso.- Tranquilo, tan solo digo qe es cierto, además, vive a unas cuadras de mi casa y..

- A unas cuadras?, Me queda de paso. Esta bien, te llevare a tu casa- dijo este interrumpiendo a su amigo y compañero de copas.

-si ah.. Gracias, supongo...

~~~~EndFB~~~~

-Como sea. Ire a su casa. A ver si esta ahi.

-Luces desesperado- El chico medio albino se había dado cuenta de algo qe al parecer su amigo no.-Sabes sasuke. A mí me parece que quieres demasiado a ese chico.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Es decir, por lo general, tu y yo salíamos a buscar jovencitos con quienes acostarnos sin importarnos nada. Si alguno nos rechazaba a veces lo hacíamos a la fuerza dependiendo del nivel de alcohol que nuestros cuerpos tuvieran dentro. Ya sabes por eso de que nuestra política era "sin violaciones mejor las relaciones", pero con unos tragos de mas eso a nadie le importa, como sea, mi punto es, ese niño te viene siguiendo casi desde que te conozco (o mejo dicho tu a él). Y no estoy hablando en literal. Desde la última vez que lo viste solo has salido con rubios de piel canela o con cicatrizes extrañas en la cara. Lo que para mi era como una búsqueda por alguien que se pareciera a ese chico. Y si solo lo quisieras para acostarte una vez y fuera todo. Me parece demasiado exagerado todo lo que haces por conseguirlo.-

El relato de su mejor amigo le había hecho reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado. pero aun no entendía bien. El solo quería tener sexo con naruto y nadamas,. Y qe si lo estuviera suigiendo a todas partes? Y qe si tuviera fotos de el, las cuales robo a su padre de un álbum que se llamaba "Los recuerdos con mi amigo Namikaze". Y que si un 90 por ciento de sus sueños fueran sobre ese rubio. y que si cuando lo viera sintiera un impulso por abrazarlo?.

Eso solo quiere decir que quería tener sexo con el, ¿no es cierto?.

La verdad es que le molestaba estar tan engatuzado con ese pequeño kitsune. Y era por eso que tenia tantas ganas de destrozarle el culo por todos las confusionesy dolores en su cabeza que a causa de EL le hacía pasar. Si lo hacía con él. Estaría satisfecho y podría volver a su "Vida tranquila".

-Callate. Yo se lo que hago. Y si no quiero ir, es porque si vine a esta ciudad fue para vengarme de todo lo que ese rubio me hizo pasar antes y me hace pasar ahora. Lo hare mio, y después ire a salir contigo como en los viejos tiempos.

-"_Solo buscas una estúpida excusa para tener porqe seguirlo"-_pensó_- _esta bien esta bien. Lo qe digas. Solo no quiero que te des cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos a con ese chico. Y ya hayas cometido una estupidez como para arreglarlo. Escucha, si me entiendes, o si tienes dudas puedes venir a pedirme consejos o ayuda. Con gusto te prestare mis servicios.- y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dio unas palmadas al hombro del uchicha, y dijo un "gracias por traerme" para después abrir la puerta y salir directo hacia su casa. Que era a donde había pedido a su viejo amigo que le diera el aventón.

-Que me de cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos? ¿A que se refiere ese estúpido?.- se había preguntado a si mismo ya luego de que se encontrara solo, ya en dirección a la casa del rubio.- Voy por ti mi zorrito. Espero que ya estés en tu casa.

/S&N/

Estaba caminando sin rumbo alguno, tan solo quería sentir el aire fresco recorrer su cuerpo. Y luego de haber ido a las fuentes del centro y comprarse una paleta de helado se dirigía a su casa debido de que ya era muy tarde para estar paseando por ahi.

Al llegar, vio que las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, lo cual se le hizo extraño, pues Gaara debía haber llegado ya.

Entro a la casa y prendió las luces. Se sentía demasiado silencioso. Es decir, era normal, no había nadie en la casa, pero de alguna manera le dio una mala sensación.

En un momento como ese, pensó en comprar un Perro, uno grande, de esa manera se sentiría de alguna forma protegido, los ladrones la pensarían dos veces antes de entrar e intentar robar al escuchar los ladridos del perro, además cuando estuviera solo como es el caso en ese momento tendría con quien estar y los perros le son fieles a sus amos además de ser divertidos.

Sería lindo tener una mascota en su casa. Se lo comentaría a Gaara, a ver si lo quisiera acompañar a comprar un perro.

Dejo sus llaves colgadas enseguida de la puerta y se quito sus zapatos, comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto para coger su ropa de pijama y su toalla para meterse a bañar.

Luego de 20 minutos en la regadera se dispuso a salir con su pijama puesta, solo traia la parte de abajo, llevaba la parte de arriba colgada en el hombro y con la toalla se iba secando la cabeza.

Caminaba hacia su cuarto sin fijarse muy bien por donde iba, era su casa y sabia perfectamente como llegar hasta su recamara sin necesidad de ver.

De pronto algo interrumpió su trayecto, e hizo que cayera de sentón al piso.

-¿Que diablos?- se pregunto sobándose las nalgas (n/a:XD) al mismo tiempo que levantaba la vista para ver con qué había chocado.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran de sobremanera y su mandíbula cayera completamente dejando su boca abierta por completo.

La persona frente a el lo miraba fijamente sin ninguna emoción en su rostro. Y aprovechando qe el rubio estaba con la boca abierta, se acerco rápidamente y le dio un casto beso. Duro unos minutos, desde el comienzo fue desesperado, el intruso parecia degustar la boca del mas pequeño, de una manera salvaje.

Naruto estaba que no se lo creía. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no había podido reaccionar nisiquiera para separarse del beso. ¿Como rayos había entrado en su casa?, ¿donde diablos estaba Gaara?.

Una mano de parte del intruso en una zona "prohibida" le hizo recobrar la conciencia, ya que por un momento parecia que el miedo lo había mandado a otra dimensión extraña.

-¡Detente!- alcanzo a decir separándose del beso, que pocos segundos después se volvió a consumar.- umm.. nn

-Porqe?, tu cuerpo ya esta reacionando- decia mientras frotaba su pezón erecto.- esta tan duro aqui.. y.. aqui-tocando ahora la parte baja del chico rubio.

-aah!, cállate! No me toques idiota!- No podía estar sucediendo de nuevo, joder, que nunca se iba a dar por vencido?. Aunque había algo diferente de esta vez. No en el chico encima de él, ni la situación en como se había dado todo, si no en él mismo- Quítate de encima!

-Esta bien.- dijo el moreno para luego reincorporarse.

De acuerdo. Algo estaba realmente mal aqui. Desde cuando le hacia caso a sus peticiones?. Como sea lo miraba sorprendido y con descondianza.

El Azabache le ofreció su mano para levantarse. La pensó un poco pero tomo su mano, que después fue jalada con un poco de fuerza haciendo que se pudiera poner de pie. Quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Gra- gracias.. supongo- dijo el rubio con un sonrojo. debía admitir, qe de cerca el cabron se miraba realmente bien. De igual forma¿Que diablos hacia diciéndole gracias al acosador de toda su vida, qe había intentado violarlo y que hace unos minutos lo había besado y manoseado?. Aunqe.- Ya puedes soltarme.

-...- El azabache, que en un principio estaba sonriendo de una manera "gentil" y un poco traviesa, transformo su sonrisa a una sínica y de burla.

Aun sujetaba su mano, pero ahora con un poco mas de fuerza; lo empezó a jalar hacia su cuarto.

El rubio forcejeo todo lo que pudo, hasta que fue aventado a su cama de una manera brusca.

-Joder no soy un trapo ni tampoco de goma!, eso dolio idiota!-

-No te dolio tanto como lo qe te voy a hacer ahora- Se acercaba a paso lento hasta la cama.

-E..espera!, para empezar, QE MIERDA HACES EN MI CASA!, Cómo entraste?. y Gaara.. ¡¿Donde está Gaara?-

- Tranquilizate, todo tiene respuestas: Vine por ti, Entre justo después de ti cuando por descuidado dejaste la puerta abierta. Y donde esta aquél idiota? Ni yo lo se. Pero espero que muy lejos. Para poder terminar lo qe aun no he empezado asi que, si quieres qe termine pronto porqe no simplemente lo disfrutas? Ah?

-¿Estas hablando enserio?¿Enserio crees qe consentiría el Hacerlo contigo?

Habia algo extraño, no le temia tanto como las otras veces qe lo había visto, las otras veces en qe había intento hacerle suyo. Pero la pregunta era.. ¿Porqe?

-Claro que hablo enserio, pero si no quieres, no cambiara el hecho de que esta noche tu cuerpo será enteramente mio.

El Azabache se tiro encima del piel de canela -Quítate de encima!- lo empujó. Su mirada era como la de un caballo que no quería ser domado.

-Vayaa, pero qe mirada tan mas.. Salvaje tienes.. nunca la había visto. Me excita.- le susurro lo ultimo muy cerca del oído. Para luego darle un buen lametón que causo escalofríos al mas peqeño.- Parece qe te gusta.

-A quien le gustaría qe le lamieran la oreja, Idiota?-

-Ohh~, te sorprendería saber que es el punto "débil" de algunas personas.-

-Como sea. No es el mio.

-mmmm, me parece entonces, qe tendré qe lamerte todo hasta encontrarlo...-Sujetó ambas muñecas del chico rubio y las junto por encima de su cabeza para inmovilizarlo con sólo su mano izquierda. Mientras que con la mano que tenia libre se encargaba de desvestir al menor.

-Suéltame! Baka!- lucía enojado y no paraba de moverse, por lo que le dificultaba el trabajo de "desvestir al menor" al uchiha.

-Oe Dobe!, no te muevas tanto!

-JAH? A quien le dices dobe, TEME!-

No podía creer qe estuviera peleando asi con el. Juraría qe la ultima vez qe lo vio apenas y podía articular alguna palabra y solo decia "no" "suéltame" "detente" y cosas asi.

Se sentía diferente, pero.. ¿porque?

El uchiha lo siguió manoseando y aunque no era "asqueado" la palabra qe decribiria como es que se sentía, tampoco era "placentero".

Se sintió mejor cuando Gaara... ESO ES!. Gaara tenía que ver con su raro comportamiento!, La idea de que el Azabache lo violara de alguna manera no le daba tanto miedo, porque ya había tenido su primera vez con su mejor amigo.

BINGO.

Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que apenas y había sentido que el uchiha estaba tocando cierta parte de su anatomía. Y Tal vez ni se hubiera percatado de no ser porqe el de ojos oscuros sintió su presa estaba más entretenido en sus pensamientos que en sus caricias y había apretado con fuerza su miembro para llamar su atención.

-e.. espera no!, detente!-

-Hey Naruto- no le presto atención a lo dicho por el rubio anteriormente- siempre qe te tengo asi, debajo de mi.. – tocaba el abdomen del rubio con su mano derecha, tenía en su rostro una mirada perdida, con la qe recorría todo el cuerpo del rubio- siento que no puede haber nada mejor.- comenzó a acercar sus labios al oído del menor- Por eso me pongo tan ansioso, por eso no puedo esperar para acerte MIO...

Continuara...

...supongo (-8


	5. Problemas

HOLA!, ¿Cómo están? Espero que no enojados por mi retraso :$, enserio tuve muchos problemas para escribir este capitulo. Hace un mes ya tenia masomenos la mitad. Y mi computadora se estropeo, aun no me la devuelven y no respalde el documento, asi que lo volvi a hacer. Espero que les guste y enserio perdón por la demora, Tambien muchas gracias a los que han dejado Review :DD! Me inspiran mucho C: bueno bueno: a leer ((; (el principio es una parte de lo que paso en el otro capitulo)

/

-Oe Dobe!, no te muevas tanto!

-JAH? A quien le dices dobe, TEME!-

No podía creer qe estuviera peleando asi con el. Juraría qe la ultima vez qe lo vio apenas y podía articular alguna palabra y solo decia "no" "suéltame" "detente" y cosas asi.

Se sentía diferente, pero.. ¿porque?

El uchiha lo siguió manoseando y aunque no era "asqueado" la palabra qe decribiria como es que se sentía, tampoco era "placentero".

Se sintió mejor cuando Gaara... ESO ES!. Gaara tenía que ver con su raro comportamiento!, La idea de que el Azabache lo violara de alguna manera no le daba tanto miedo, porque ya había tenido su primera vez con su mejor amigo.

BINGO.

Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que apenas y había sentido que el uchiha estaba tocando cierta parte de su anatomía. Y Tal vez ni se hubiera percatado de no ser porqe el de ojos oscuros sintió su presa estaba más entretenido en sus pensamientos que en sus caricias y había apretado con fuerza su miembro para llamar su atención.

-e.. espera no!, detente!-

-Hey Naruto- no le presto atención a lo dicho por el rubio anteriormente- siempre qe te tengo asi, debajo de mi.. - tocaba el abdomen del rubio con su mano derecha, tenía en su rostro una mirada perdida, con la qe recorría todo el cuerpo del rubio- siento que no puede haber nada mejor.- comenzó a acercar sus labios al oído del menor- Por eso me pongo tan ansioso, por eso no puedo esperar para acerte MIO...

-tuyo?. Yo no quiero ser tuyo!- respondió el ojiazul forcejeando para zafarse del agarre del mayor. –estas loco? Que estupideces estas diciendo?.-

El mayor empezaba a cabrearse por tanto jalón que daba el rubio.- Joder! Estate quieto!-

-No hare lo que tu me digas, y joder contigo! Déjame en paz!- El rubio logró hacer que el uchiha lo soltara por un momento y aprovecho para escapar.

-tsk. Esto te va a costar. Usuratonkachi, y me las voy a cobrar con tu cuerpo.- pronunció en el momento que iba detrás de él, justo antes de que el rubio abriera la puerta por completo. El azabache se lo impidió cerrándola en el momento. Apresándolo con su cuerpo.

El menor tragó saliva. Solo llevaban puestos sus calzoncillos. La situación era incomoda. Y de nuevo estaba sujeto por las manos del mayor. Quien con sus manos ocupadas sosteniendo las del rubio. Comenzó a restregar su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-aah..mm- el pequeño se mordió el labio inferior para evitar emitir sonido alguno.

-De nuevo restringiéndote- acerco su lengua al cuello del menor y lamio haciendo un camino de saliva hasta uno de sus pezones.

-mnh- el kitsune cerro los ojos para intentar pensar en otra cosa que no hiciera que se estremeciera tanto.-

-Sabes?. Te ves lindo intentando convencerte a ti mismo de que esto no te gusta. Cuando es obio que si.- a continuación mordió su pezón, un tanto fuerte, y lo jaloneo de una manera exitante.

-aaah!, noo… idiota!- al rubio le salió una pequeña lágrima.

Joder que eso se había sentido muy bien. Pero también le había dolido.

-Hey naruto, que te parece el comenzar la verdadera diversión, huh?- bajó los calzoncillos del rubio y le dio la vuelta. Mostrando los bien formados, bronceados y redondos glúteos del menor. Que no pudo resistir estrujar con una de sus manos.

-Noo Sasuke..!- el pequeño intentaba darse vuelta.

Era tan vergonzoso mostrar su cuerpo. Y que el Uchiha hiciera lo que quisiera con el.

-Que lindo se escucha mi nombre cuando es pronunciado por una persona tan sexy como tu.-

-callate. Eres un idiota.-

-hey Naru.. en este momento yo – acercó su boca a su oído para susurrarle las ultimas palabras- voy a follarte.

Sintió un escalofrio recorrerle toda la espina dorsal haciendo que se retorciera.

-…-Se llenó de miedo.

La voz del Uchiha había sonado tan tétrica. Como si lo hubiera pronunciado un demonio.

-Preparate para ser desvirgado-

¿? Aque se referia el uchiha.

-¿Desvirgado?.. pero Gaara y yo ya lo hemos…- no pudo continuar hablando.

Lo había dicho sin pensar. Pues el uchiha se equivocaba cuando se refería a que le quitaría la virginadad.

La cara que el azabache había puesto. Enserio que casi le hizo cagarse ahí mismo. Estaba muy enojado, tenia la mirada perdida y furiosa. Con el entrecejo arrugado.

Pero de repente, una ligera sonrisa se hizo notoria en sus labios. La cual empezó a ensancharse

Y comenzó a reir.

Estaba loco.

Definitivamente ese ser a su lado. Estaba completamente loco y enfermo.

Le tenía miedo.

-Jah, Con que. Ya tuviste tu primer momento no?, Esta bien.- la voz del azabache era lúgubre- Entonces no tengo que preocuparme por hacerte daño.

-Como si te preocupara, idiota!- El uzumaki sintió una increíble necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí.

Si antes temía por su culo. Ahora temía por su vida.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Gaara?

/

-Diablos, ya es muy tarde, espero que Naruto no esté preocupado- Un pelirrojo iba caminando por la calle tambaleándose un poco- Creo qe me pasé con las copas. Todo es culpa de Lee.. Que quiso ir a un bar después de comer.

FLASH BACK

Se encontraban en un pequeño bar un pelirrojo y un cejudo con una playera y pantalón verde (N/A normales, no como los qe trae en la serie; el leotardo ese (-8. )

-Gaara, brindemos por el futuro, qe seamos felices junto a esa persona especial- decía un poco borracho el chico de cabello en forma de coco.

-Lee…-suspiró. Era inútil decirle a su amigo que ya brindaron demasiado y qe debía irse a casa, no lo escucharía, aunque estaba preocupado por Naruto, pero si se iba de ahí solo, en verdad se sentiría culpable si algo le llegase a pasar a su amigo ebrio. Asi que debía esperar a qe esa ebriedad subiera tanto qe ya no pudiera mas para llevar a su amigo a su casa y poder regresar con Naruto.- Esta bien, brindemos.

-Nee.. Gaara-kun, ¿Cuánto piensas quedarte en Japón?-

-Había llegado aquí con la intención de quedarme un año, dije que lo pensaría si irme o quedarme, pero no quiero volver a separarme de Naruto.

-jooojooo3- una sonrisa picarona se mostró en el rostro de el feíto- tu amadooo narutoo hip! Jijiji, ya le dijiste que lo amas?

-¿Cómo?-carraspeó un poco-pues..- no pudo evitar sonrojarse-si… lo hice

-¿Enserio hip..?—menciono asombrado- y que dijo?

- en realidad no dice mucho, el solo me ve como un amigo, y yo lo entiendo, no puedo obligarlo a quererme, pero siempre estaré a su lado.

-Bueno, entonces, BRINDEMOOS POR SIEMPRE ESTAR..hip AL LADO DE NARUTO…hip!-

-De acuerdo…-sonrió

FIN FLASH BACK

Después de eso el pelirrojo no recuerda por sabrá que tantas estupideces brindaron.

-mi "persona especial" huh?- un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas-Naruto..-susurró.

Seguía caminando mientras pensaba por las calles oscuras de la ciudad. Acercándose a su destino.

Tan sólo le faltaban unas cuantas cuadras de camino. Quería estar seguro de que Naruto estuviera bien, le noto extraño cuando se fue solo a casa. Asi que apuro el paso.

/

-Déjame! No quiero!..-

El rubio se encontraba atado con una corbata a la cabecera de la cama. Completamente desnudo y con muchos chupetes y mordidas marcados por todo su cuerpo.

El azabache miraba enteramente el cuerpo del rubio.

Mierda. Como podía ser tan condenadamente sexy?. Le volvía loco.

No podía esperar mas, se acerco al cuerpo del ojiazul, tomo sus piernas y las elevo separándolas.

Sonrió. Al ver la cara de pánico del mas pequeño.

-N..no!- se removía lo más que podía para evitar ser penetrado.

Cogió con una mano su miembro y lo acerco a la entrada del kitsune.

-Ahora si tu serás..- el sonido de un celular sonar lo interrumpió-tsk.- cogió su celular que se encontraba en un bolsillo de su pantalon que estaba regado en el piso a un lado de la cama. Vio que en él decía: "Copia-Barata llamando" y contesto enojado por la interrupción.- ¿Qué quieres?, en este momento estoy ocupado.- tenía una mano en la boca del rubio para que no emitiera sonido alguno.

_-Sasuke?.-_contestó la voz detrás de la línea con un tono enojado.-_¿Dónde diablos estas?. Necesito que me des unos papeles que por error iban en los que te entregue esta mañana. Y los necesito Ahora.-_Mencionaba.

-tsk, te los puedo llevar mañana por la t…-

-_No sasuke, no puedes, son unos boletos de avión de mi padre y su visa.-explicaba el mayor- su vuelo sale esta noche a las 8:00-_

-Que no tu viejo estaba enfermo?-pregunto el Uchiha.

-_Lo está, por eso se ira de viaje.-_dijo-_ ahora que aun puede moverse se trasladará. En un mes le harán una operación en el otro lado. Y estará enojado si le digo que no los tengo. Además de que tu terminaras limpiando baños en la preparatoria de konoha si no vienes a tu casa en este momento-_amenazó_- estoy afuera de tu casa._

-Joder!- Estaba apunto de tener a Naruto, y ocurrían esta estupideces.-Ya voy.- fue lo ultimo que dijo al colgar.

Naruto no podía estar más feliz. Por poco y le trozaban el culo. Gracias a dios que ese chico de la llamada fuera tan descuidado.

-No creas que me he olvidado de ti Narutin-acerco sus labios a la boca del menor y le dio un candente beso, sus lenguas se movían en un vaivén continuo y salvaje, el mayor mordió el labio inferior del mas pequeño, y lo jalo lentamente pero un poco fuerte, dejando un morete en el labio de este.

-mnh-

-tal vez aun haya tiempo para terminar lo que empezé- checó su celular y vio la hora: 7:25- Tsk, debo irme ya.- lo miro fijamente- Ese idiota de Gaara me las pagará por meterse en mi camino.-dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que tuvo su primera vez- Por ahora tienes suerte.- tomo su ropa, se vistió y se marcho no sin antes sonreírle de manera prepotente y sínica, dejando a Naruto desnudo en su cama con las manos aun atadas.

/

-Mierda-

Sasuke iba conduciendo su BMW a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Había visto a Gaara dirigirse a la casa de Naruto.

Y se contuvo para no atropellarlo "accidentalmente" o algo parecido. Asi que solo paso he hizo como si no lo hubiera visto.

¿Cómo podía ser que ese idiota le hubiera ganado la primera vez con su Zorrito?

Después de todo lo que le hizo desde pequeño. Era mas que obio que el rubio no tendría sexo con nadie por el trauma. Asi que solo ÉL, y nadie más podría tenerlo. A la fuerza, pero él al fin y al cabo.

Aunque su primo no le hubiera llamado para entregarle los estúpidos papeles. Al pelirrojo no le faltaba mucho para llegar a entrometerse.

Como siempre.

Debía hacer algo con eso. El pelirrojo se a entrometido desde niños, todas las veces que ha intentado hacer suyo al rubio. Y para colmo, le había ganado la primera vez del pequeño.

-tsk, estúpida plasta roja.

/

La plasta roja… que diga, Gaara. Estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Naruto, buscando entre sus pantalones las llaves.

-Naruto?-pregunto al entrar a la casa. Cerrando la puerta al pasar completamente.

Fue a la cocina y a la sala buscando al rubio pero no lo encontró.

-Naruto?, donde estas?- volvió a preguntar.

-um, Ah.. Aquí, Gaara- la voz del pequeño sonó desde el baño.

-Oh. Que bueno que ya llegaste. Perdon por haber tardado tanto- se acerco a la puerta del baño.- Estas tomando una ducha?-preguntó

-Si, justo eso hago.

-¿Estas bien?-cuestionó

-¿Eh?. A.. a que te refieres Gaara?- mierda, se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba?...

-pues, cuando lee nos invito a comer, no quisiste acompañarnos, y te viniste solo a casa. Me tenías preocupado.-

-Ah eso, pues no es nada Gaara. Me sentía mal.- Y era enserio. La verdad es que seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de lo que había pasado con Gaara y Sasuke, y quería dormir para despejar su mente, Ademas creyó que sería bueno para Gaara llevarse con sus antiguas amistades. Que no eran muchas.

-Espero que ya estes mejor, Hare la cena, no tardes mucho- dijo por último y se retiro.

Estuvo cerca.

Apenas unos dos minutos antes de que el pelirrojo hubiera entrado por la puerta principal. El rubio había podido desatar sus manos. Cogió su ropa y se dirigió al baño, en cuanto escucho la llaves abriendo la cerradura. Supo que era Gaara y se metió rápidamente en el baño.

No podía dejar que su amigo lo viera asi.

La verdad esque no quería preocuparlo, además de que le regañaría por ser tan descuidado.

Y seguro que le arruinaría el día y jamás lo volvería a dejar solo. No es que le moleste estar al lado de Gaara, pero sentía que era egoísta solo pensando en si mismo y no en su amigo. El del problema es el, y ya era lo suficientemente grande, como para arreglarlo el solito… O de eso intentaba convencerse.

Sasuke casi lo lograba esta vez. Debe ser mas cuidadoso. Si lo ataca en su propia casa. De seguro lo mata afuera.

Tenía ganas de llorar.

Por ser tan estúpido.

Y por no tener una vida normal como las demás personas, que no tienen un acosador personal queriéndolos violar todo el tiempo.

Además de que había involucrado aún mas a Gaara al decirle al imbécil que el fue su primera vez.

Esperaba que lo olvidara y mantuviera al margen de esto

… si ¿Cómo no?.

Estupido Sasuke.

Cómo lo odiaba…

/

Sasuke se encontraba dándose un baño frío para bajar la calentura. Su primo se había ido hace un rato en cuanto obtuvo los papeles que necesitaba.

Pensaba sobre como hacer que Gaara se alejara de Naruto.

Había pensado en deshacerse completamente de él. Pero no quería convertirse en Asesino ni nada de eso.

Asi que esta buscando otra solución a sus problemas.

Entonces recordó a su primo.

Es Homo, es un pervertido y le encantan los pelirrojos.

Era perfecto para Gaara, le encantan las personas que son todo un reto para el.

Y Gaara seguro lo es.

Asi que no le molestará ayudarle . Ya que el también saldrá ganando.

-Perfecto.-menciono en voz alta.

Solo tenía que hablarlo con su primo la próxima vez que lo viera.

Estaba seguro de que le diría que si.

…Continuara :$

/

Gracias por leer :$$ dejen reviews, quiero leer sus criticas sobre como creen que va la historia, va por buen camino? O , que le falta?. Que les gustaría que pasara? Y todo esto :$ porfavor :D! me son de mucha ayuda. :$ bye bye :**

PD: SE QUE NO CONTESTO TODOS SUS REVIEWS, pero es porque a veces la pagina no me deja o no puedo :C, pero les juro que todos los reviews los leo-y releo- son lo mejor del mundo, siempre me sacan una sonrisa (: muchas gracias a todos los que se han dado un tiempo para dejar uno:* y a los qe solo leen también:**.


	6. Plan en progreso

Comenzaba a amanecer, y pequeños rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de su cuarto, dándole de lleno en la cara a la persona que se encontraba en la única cama de esa habitación. Molesto por la intrusión de esa luz que lo obligaba a levantarse, arrugó el entrecejo y gruñó para posteriormente tomar la delgada sábana de seda que cubría un poco sus piernas y cubrir con ella su cara para poder seguir durmiendo.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido de nuevo, cuando el sonido de la puerta llamar lo interrumpió. Irritado, con un movimiento brusco quitó la sábana de su cara y se levantó de su cama.

Se dirigía a la puerta de entrada que no dejaba de sonar.-Ya voy, maldición- rascaba su cabeza en un deje de frustración. Al parecer el mundo no quería que durmiera.

Abrió la puerta para ver de quién se trataba. –Vaya. Es una sorpresa ver que seas tú el que viene a molestar, por lo general sucede al revés. ¿No, primito?. –Sonreía falsamente aunque cansado. En verdad tenía sueño. La otra noche no había dormido muy bien, últimamente tenía insomnio.

-Si bueno, ya me tocaba- El recién llegado se abría paso en la casa, sin esperar una invitación para entrar, pasando por al lado de su primo hasta llegar a la sala, donde se sentó y se cruzó de piernas, esperando a que el dueño del hogar siguiera sus pasos y se sentara en el sillón de enfrente.-¿Qué esperas?-Preguntó al ver que su primo se había quedado parado en la entrada.

Soltó un breve suspiro para luego cerrar la puerta y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el intruso.- Ya voy, ya voy, que confianzas las tuyas.

-Somos primos, claro que hay confianza. –Sentenció. Aunque no confiara para nada en su primo.

-Si claro. Cuando te conviene- Decía mientras se sentaba frente a él. -¿a qué has venido? Interrumpiste mi sueño de belleza.

-Para eso tendrías que dormir toda tu vida-Sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de frustración de su primo por este último comentario.-Cómo sea, venía a decirte que te odio.

-…-Suponía que sueño había sido interrumpido por nada. Tomó un libro que se encontraba reposando en una pequeña mesita de cristal al lado del sillón y comenzó a leerlo ignorando a su primo.

-Tsk, no te hagas el estúpido. Por tu culpa no he logrado mi cometido.-Decía refiriéndose al hecho de no haber hecho suyo al sexy rubio cuando lo había acorralado en su casa, debido a la llamada de su primo.-Por eso debes ayudarme. Me lo debes.

-Yo no he hecho nada, y no me interesa sasu-chan-Lo miraba por encima del libro con una sonrisa fingida.- si era todo a lo que habías venido, ya puedes irte.- decía mientras retomaba su lectura. Al parecer era una historieta o comic.

Sonrió de medio lado mientras se ponía de pie.- Bien, encontraré a alguien más que quiera ayudarme en cogerse a un lindo pelirrojo.

Su primo habia reaccionado de inmediato bajando el librillo-¿Pelirrojo?- Lo sabía, su primo estaba obsesionado con los pelirrojos.-¿Coger?-Cruzó una pierna acomodándose en el sillón- Cuéntame más primito. Tal vez sí pueda ayudarte.

Volvía a sentarse con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.-Bien, ¿recuerdas al chico rubio del que te hablé que intenté follar, y la plasta roja que me lo impidió?- Preguntaba irritado, desvaneciendo su sonrisa al recordar a la plasta.

-Claro, ¿cómo no recordarlo? Siempre mencionabas sobre como NO te lo habías follado.-Hacía énfasis en el "no", haciendo que su primo de cabellos más largos que él se irritara más.

-Tsk, así es, y no ha cambiado nada. La plata roja sigue en medio de mi camino aún.-Metió la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y sacó de él una pequeña fotografía.- Es él.-mencionaba mientras le acercaba la fotografía a su primo para que pudiera verlo.

Este la tomó y no pudo evitar notar como un brillo en sus ojos se atenuaba. Estaba seguro que le había gustado.

-Pero si es una presiosura.-Decía al ver la foto, donde se mostraba un chico pelirrojo de unos 15 años con un uniforme de secundaria.

-Ya ha crecido, esa foto es de hace algunos años. Pero se sigue viendo casi igual, ¿qué dices, te gusta?¿Me ayudarás?.- No sabía como podría gustarle alguien como él, pero esperaba que lo hiciera, para que su primo aceptara.

-Cuenta conmigo, sasu-chan. Yo mantendré ocupado a la sexy plasta roja.- Una sonrisa pervertida se formaba en su rostro.

Era perfecto. Si había alguien que pudiera distraer a alguien como Gaara, definitivamente era su primo Sai.

No había nadie más fastidioso y pervertido en la tierra que su primo. Gaara iba a sufrir con alguien como él de acosador. Y eso lo iba a disfrutar.

-Bien entonces, cuento contigo-se levantó dispuesto a irse de ahí.-Se llama Gaara, por cierto.- dijo por último antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí al salir de la casa de su primo.

-Gaara…-Susurró aún sentado en su sillón sin apartar la mirada de la fotografía.- Esto será divertido.-decía con una media sonrisa marcada en sus labios.

/

-Oe, Naruto, ya sal del baño, tengo que mear- Gaara tocaba la puerta del baño con desesperación, pues hacía media hora que su amigo estaba ahí y no salía, y él tenía que descargar lo que acumuló toda la noche.-¡apresúrate!

-Espera, ya casi salgo-le respondió la voz dentro del baño.

Naruto estaba viéndose en el espejo desnudo, examinando su cuerpo. Feliz porque ya casi no se notaban los chupetes y moretones que le había dejado sasuke hace unos días cuando lo atacó en su casa.

Se enojó al recordarlo. Maldito bastardo, ¿estaba demente, acaso? Es que, ¿tenía mierda en la cabeza? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz?

Lo había atacado en su propia casa, por kami. No estaba seguro en ninguna parte. Pero no podía decirle a Gaara nada de lo ocurrido. Seguro nunca lo dejaría solo ni por un segundo, y estaría todo el día preocupado y al asecho. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

No pasó nada, más allá del susto, Naruto. Con esto aprenderás a no ser tan descuidado, y ser precavido al salir de casa. Se decía a sí mismo.

No dejaría que aquél lunático volviera a llegar tan lejos.

Unos golpes a la puerta del baño lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Es verdad. Gaara seguro ya se había orinado encima.

-Perdón Gaara-abrió la puerta rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa, había olvidado que necesitaba el baño

Este solo lo jaló para que saliera completamente del baño y entró dando un portazo, para enseguida escuchar el sonido de un chorro de agua caer a la taza del retrete.

…

Ahora salía de nuevo más tranquilo con una sonrisa de plenitud.-Vaya, si que había acumulado mucha agua.

-Nee, Gaara-hablaba el rubio frente a él, volteando la cabeza y ruborizándose en el acto.-T..traes la cremallera abajo-Sus mejillas se encendieron aún mas.

-Mnh?-echó una mirada a la parte baja de su abdomen, y vió efectivamente que lo que decía el rubio era cierto.- Ah! L..lo siento!-decía mientras subía el cierre.-Listo.

El rubio volvía encararlo con las mejillas aún sonrosadas. Gaara se sonrojó también por la vergüenza. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se mantuvieron ahí parados. Hasta que Naruto decidió romper el silencio.

-De..deberíamos desayunar.-No había podido evitar recordar aquella vez que el y gaara.. se habían vuelto uno.

-Si, tienes razón- Ya mas calmados, tomaron rumbo hacia la cocina.

Luego de que Gaara hiciera el desayuno, y lo sirviera, se sentó frente a naruto en la mesa del comedor, que se encontraba enseguida de la sala, y se separaba de la cocina por una puerta.

-Oye, ¿Quieres salir hoy?-Hablaba el pelirrojo.- Rock Lee me dijo que habría una fiesta hoy en la noche en la casa de un amigo de él no muy lejos de aquí, ¿qué dices?.

El rubio lo pensó un poco, ¿y si se encontraba ahí con el uchiha?, no. No debía pensar negativo, además, no podía resignarse a no salir de su casa por miedo a ser atacado, después de todo había comprobado que no estaba seguro ni en su propia casa.

Era joven. No debía negarse el divertirse por culpa de nadie. Además iría con Gaara. Y Gaara no permitiría que algo malo le pasara.

-Me parece bien, nos hace falta salir un rato a divertirnos.

Gaara sonreía. Hace mucho que no iba a una fiesta, y mucho menos con Naruto. Quería avanzar un poco más en su relación, desde aquella vez que estuvieron juntos, era como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Tal vez el alcohol le ayudara a movilizar un poco las cosas. No es que no pudiera hacer nada en estado de sobriedad. Pero le resultaba más fácil expresarse cuando estaba un poco alcoholizado.

-¿de quién es la fiesta?- Preguntaba Naruto a Gaara, que parecía estar muy metido en sus pensamientos.

-Oh.. ah, de un tal Suigetsu. No estoy seguro de quién sea, pero vive como a dos calles de aquí. La fiesta comienza a las 8, es muy temprano aún, pero recuerda estar listo a esa hora.-Explicaba.

-hai, hai.- asentía el rubio feliz.

/

-Oe, Suigetsu- Le hablaba su viejo amigo con un tono molesto.-Estoy aquí, porque dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme… ¡No para preparar una estúpida fiesta!

-Vamos, vamos, sasuke.- decía el mencionado sonriendo mostrando sus afilados dientes.-Sólo es esconder objetos que puedan romperse, y preparar el sonido, no puedo cargar esas gigantescas bocinas yo solo.

-Tsk, eres fastidioso-renegó un poco más, pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Era su mejor amigo después de todo, y muy pocas veces le ayudaba en algo. Además sus fiestas siempre resultaban ser bastante interesantes.

-Gracias sasuke.-agradecía al ver que su amigo había comenzad a guardar cuadros y floreros que pudieran quebrarse por culpa de algún borracho en la fiesta.

/

-Naruto ¿Estás listo?- gritaba Gaara desde la planta baja por las escaleras, su amigo tardaba mucho cambiándose.

-¡Ya voy!-contestaba el mencionado.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Gaara fue a abrir.

-Oh, Lee, que bien te ves.- Decía gaara, después de ver quién era.

-Gracias Gaara-kun, tu también luces bastante atractivo.-Halagaba al pelirrojo, quien vestía unos vaqueros algo ajustados de color negro, con unos vans del mismo color y una playera azul aguamarina que hacía juego con sus ojos.

Este sonrió ante el cumplido, para luego voltear hacia las escaleras a ver si ya había bajado su compañero.

Naruto bajaba por las escaleras, en cámara lenta, a la vista de Gaara, vistiendo unos pantalones grises bastante ajustados que hacían ver el bien dotado cuerpo del rubio, junto con unos converse negros y una playera negra con un espiral naranja en la espalda.-¿Cómo me veo?- pregutó a su amigo con un ligero sonrojo.-El flequillo le caía por la frente, pegándose en esta, acababa de salir de bañarse.

-Exquisito.- Respondió embobado el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?-

-Qui..quiero decir que te ves muy bien.- Gaara salía de su ensimismamiento para voltear de nuevo con lee y caminar hacia fuera.- Vámonos.- intentó ocultar su sonrojo con la oscuridad de la noche, y avanzando a paso rápido para que Naruto no pudera notarlo.

Después de saludar a Lee, Naruto y el chico que vestía un extraño conjunto verde, siguieron el camino de su amigo pelirrojo.

/

Podía escucharse por toda la cuadra la música proveniente de la fiesta. Las ventanas retumbaban por las vibraciones de las ondas sonoras.

Había bastante gente, en la acera, en la cochera y dentro de la casa, todos bailando y tomando cerveza.

Sasuke ya iba por su doceava botella de Heineken. Y esque él había empezado la fiesta mucho antes de que llegara la fiesta.

Comenzaba a aburrirse. No había nada interesante en esa fiesta. Ya eran las 10 de la noche. Y más de una persona se le había insinuado para tener un pequeño desfogue pero no tenía ganas, no se sentía excitado con nadie que no fuera su lindo kitsune.

Tal vez debería ir a ver como estaba, vivía a unas cuadras de allí.

Decidido tomó otra botella y salió de la casa de su amigo, la cual era bastante amplia. Perfecta para una fiesta masiva.

Pero no pudo dar un paso más allá de la puerta de entrada, pues vió como, adentrándose entre la multitud, se acercaba una persona que el conocía bien. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció.-El destino quiere que seas mío, Naruto.-hablaba para sí viendo al rubio abrirse paso entra la multitud, seguido de.-Tsk-Gaara. Maldición ¿Qué ese tipo era su sombra?

Bueno. Te todas formas ya tenía una manera de librarse de él. Sacó su teléfono móvil del pantalón, escribió un rápido mensaje de texto y se adentró de nuevo en la casa, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al rubio.

/

-Así que ya es hora de la diversión ¿huh?- miraba divertido su celular, al cuál le acaba de llegar un mensaje de texto.- Lo siento, lindo, pero terminaremos esto en otra ocasión.- dirigía sus palabras a una persona debajo de su torso, completamente desnudo.-Nos vemos luego eh..

-Yahiko, mi nombre es Yahiko.- decía el chico de cabellos color naranja, molesto por ser de tan poca importancia para el otro chico-Tsk, como sea- se levantó y cogió su ropa y salió de la casa.

-Al fin nos conoceremos. Gaara.

/

-Sabía que llegarías rápido-Mencionaba el de largos cabellos azabaches.

-¿Y bien?¿Dónde se encuentra aquella preciosura?-preguntaba Sai refiriéndose a Gaara.

-Por allá-apuntaba hacia una esquina donde podían verse a un rubio, un pelinegro y un pelirrojo tomando cerveza y bailando.

Sai giró su vista siguiendo la dirección de la mano de su primo, y no dijo nada.

-¿Qué sucede?- No estará arrepentido porque ya no es igual que el de la foto no?-Oe, Sai.-Mencionaba denuevo al ver que era ignorado.

-Es perfecto..-Susurró.- Mucho mejor en persona- Sonreía de manera pervertida que daba miedo, debía admitirlo. No quisiera ser Gaara en ese momento.-No te preocupes, Sasu-chan. Yo me ocuparé de esa hermosa plasta. Tu tranquilízate.- Y habiendo dicho eso se adentró en la multitud dirigiéndose a la esquina donde se encontraba Gaara.

Ahora todo estaba hecho, debía esperar a que su primo distrajera a Gaara y Naru esta vez sería TODO suyo.


	7. Demasiado calor

**N/A**

**HOLA, siempre se me olvida poner los comentarios en el capítulo, es que casi no le entiendo a esta página :C, los saludo después de mucho tiempo(8, espero estén bien y con ganas de leer el capítulo, les pido una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero en verdad que me he quedado seca de ideas, este capítulo salió en un par de noches, espero me den sus comentarios sobre el, si les gustó o no, que me falta, que debería quitar, por favor, y bueno ahora si, sin más, lean y disfruten (:**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La música resonaba por todo su cuerpo, las ondas sonoras parecían apretarlo en inmensas vibraciones, estaba demasiado cerca de las bocinas, sentía que su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, había demasiada gente, podía sentir el calor de las otras personas muy cerca suyo, su sudor caer lentamente por su frente, sus cabellos rojizos mojados debido a eso, pero no le importaba.

Había estado tomando como loco, tenía mucho que no consumía alcohol, aparte de la vez que fue con Lee a un bar hace unas semanas, pero es que la cerveza causaba un efecto extraño en él. A decir verdad no pensaba tomar mucho, pero su amigo de cejas encrespadas no dejaba de ofrecerle más y más. Después de beber un par de botes, no podía dejar de tomar, había perdido la cuenta luego de su 14va cerveza.

El reloj marcaba las 12, había tomado demasiado en 2 horas, comenzaba a ver borroso. Pero seguía bailando al lado de su rubio amigo, que también había tomado pero no tanto como él. No podía ser que Naruto fuera más prudente que él, pero bueno, quería divertirse un rato, aunque ya estaba en su límite, al principio la cerveza lo había encendido, pero ciertamente ahora se sentía abatido.

Dicen que lo mejor para que se te baje una borrachera es bailar y hacer que tu frecuencia respiratoria aumente, además de consumir mucha agua. Y creía que había hecho ya bastante de lo primero. Así que iría a descansar y tomar un poco de agua.

—Ne, Naruto.- Llamó a su amigo que se encontraba bailando a un lado de él, quien detuvo un poco sus movimientos y acercó su oreja a la boca del mayor para escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle, acto que provocó un sonrojo en las mejillas del pelirrojo. —Iré por.. un poco de.. agua.-ciertamente se le dificultaba un poco hablar normal, sentía que se le revolvían las palabras.

—¿Estás seguro, Gaara?, no te ves muy bien ¿Quieres que te acompañe?.- preguntó preocupado al ver la dificultad de su amigo para hablar.

—No… no te preocupes, puedo ir… solo ¿Por quién me.. tomas?. No soy una… niña, eres tú el q-que me preocupa, no te… muevas de aquí.-

Naruto sonrió divertido al ver a su amigo en ese estado. A pesar de estar en esas condiciones, se hacía el elegante. —Si, si, ya ve por agua, que sí que te hace falta.

El pelirrojo trató de ignorar esa mirada divertida con la que le veía su amigo, sabía que se burlaba de su estado actual, y eso que aún podía andar en pie, si no fuera tan resistente al alcohol habría quedado en ridículo frente a Naruto, que se encontraba tan sobrio, ¡Por Dios! ¡Debía ser al revés! Él era el sereno, fuerte y protector de los dos ¡Estaba quedando en vergüenza!, por eso debía dejar de tomar, si seguía en ese estado de ebriedad no podría cuidar del rubio, que no se daba cuenta de como lo miraban algunos pervertidos de la fiesta y de vez en cuando rozaban sus partes con él "accidentalmente". Al igual que él. Pero él tenía derecho, ¡era su amigo! ¿no? Él no era un pervertido. Los otros sí… ¿verdad?

Se dirigió con dificultad hacia dentro de la enorme casa, casi empujando a las personas, hasta llegar a la cocina que por milagro del señor, se encontraba despejada.

Buscó con la mirada algún vaso de plástico, y cuando lo encontró, no se dió cuenta que estaba siendo asechado.

Ignorante a su entorno, se dirigió al garrafón para servirse agua, caminando a paso torpe, tan torpe que no pudo evitar el tropezarse con una botella de vodka que habían dejado en el piso, provocando que cayera de bruces en este… o casi.

—¿Estás bien? .-Tenía sus ojos cerrados, a la espera del impacto, que se convirtió en un suave contacto. Al sentir a otra persona abrazarlo abrió sus ojos extrañado.

—am, creo.- respondió desconcertado mientras se incorporaba, pero el sujeto que había llegado a "rescatarlo" no soltaba su agarre y lo mantenía abrazado de la cintura, viéndolo con una sonrisa un tanto ¿fingida?.-Ya puedes soltarme.

—Oh, ¿seguro que te puedes sostener? No te ves muy bien. Solo te estoy ayudando.-No dejaba de mostrar esa sonrisa que le causaba tanta desconfianza, además de esa piel extremadamente blanca, esos ojos y cabellos de un color tan oscuro como la noche, le recordaban a alguien que no le agradaba.

—Tsk ¡que estoy bien! ¡no estoy borracho!- empujó molesto al tipo sonriente para que lo soltara y mostrarle que se encontraba en perfecto estado, cosa que no salió como esperaba pues al segundo de no tener donde apoyarse se tambaleó amenazando con caerse, a lo que el de cabellos azabaches reaccionó volviéndolo a tomar de la cintura.

—¿Lo ves? No estás bien, no seas engreído, puedo llevarte hasta un lugar donde puedas sentarte.-a regañadientes no le quedó de otra más que aceptar la ayuda del mayor, ¡aunque ciertamente era muy vergonzoso! Maldito alcohol. No tendría por qué estar aceptando ayuda de desconocidos si hubiera moderado su consumo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

/

Increíble.

Definitivamente, su primo era increíble.

FLASHBACK

Vió como su primo se adentraba entre la multitud dispuesto a llegar hacia donde se encontraban su lindo rubio y el pelirrojo, pero justo a la mitad del camino, este se dio media vuelta y regresó con él.

—¿Qué diablos?.-

—Lo he pensado mejor, Sasukito. Y no hay por qué apresurarse.

—¿de qué hablas? Están ahí enfrente, llévate a gaara para poder ir por Naruto, ese fue el trato.-refunfuñaba el moreno menor.

—No parece ser del tipo fácil, pero tengo un plan para hacerlo sumiso. Tendré que esperar un rato, ya que beba un poco de alcohol me acercaré, hasta entonces mantente oculto de ellos primito, y cuando aleje a Gaara de tu rubio, vas por él.

Tenía razón, pero no estaba seguro de poder esperar, aunque, le daba bastante curiosidad ver a su primo en acción, y más con una persona tan hostil como Gaara, seguro al final nisiquiera pueden separarlos, la verdad muy en el fondo lo dudaba. —tsk.- Esperaba que los "encantos" de su primo, fueran útiles.

ENDFLASHBACK

Funcionó, no podía creerlo, pero había funcionado.

—Muy bien, ahora…¿dónde estás, Naruto?.

/

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento cambiaron de dirección de los sillones de la sala, hasta llegar a una cama de una habitación al fondo del pasillo, una sensación de desconfianza le invadió el cuerpo, estaba a punto de preguntar qué diablos hacía en ese lugar, pero el otro chico se le adelantó.

—Antes de que empieces a entrar en pánico, solo te traje aquí para que descansaras, afuera hace mucho ruido y la sala infestada de borrachos.-Bueno, era un buen punto, ya estaba más calmado—¿Querías agua, cierto?, hace un rato no pudiste tomar, aquí tienes.-Le tendió un vaso de agua que segundos antes había tomado del buró que se encontraba enseguida de la cama.

—Gra-gracias.-ya se le había olvidado para qué había entrado en la casa, tomó todo el contenido del vaso de un jalón, casi atragantándose, el otro chico no le apartaba la vista y comenzaba a incomodarlo, le devolvió el vaso y lo volvió a colocar en donde estaba antes de quedar vacío. —Me llamo Gaara ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- no era que le importara, pero había sido amable con él y se había tomado la molestia de ayudarlo, así que no estaba de más pedirle su nombre y darle el suyo.

—Sai.-Se limitó a contestar.

Por breves segundos se quedaron sin decir nada, Gaara sentado a la orilla de la cama y Sai frente a él de pie. Este último con la mirada fija en el primero, mientras que el pelirrojo observaba la habitación y detenía su vista en un increíble espejo que abarcaba casi toda la pared, por encima de un tocador color chocolate, se podía ver todo el cuarto, inclusive al moreno que no despegaba la mirada de su persona.

¿Por qué seguía ahí? No necesitaba que le vigilara, ya se encontraba mejor.

A decir verdad, ahora que lo miraba bien, era una persona bastante atractiva, pero su mirada le causaba incomodidad, era como si quisera…¿desnudarlo?, un pequeño espasmo le recorrió la espina dorsal, ¿qué diablos era eso? ¿acaso le excitaba que el moreno lo mirara de esa forma? Imposible, el alcohol debía causarle pensamientos extraños, sentía su temperatura aumentar, esto era malo ¿por qué? Era cierto que el moreno no estaba nada mal, pero era un desconocido, además él solo estaba interesado en una persona, y esa persona era…

—¡Naruto!.- Por Dios, lo había olvidado, debía estar preocupado, se levantó de la cama rápido dispuesto a salir de ahí y darle una vez más las gracias al moreno, pero un mareo le impidió dar más allá de un paso y cayó sobre sus rodillas en la alfombra que adornaba el piso de la habitación.

—No te apresures, parece que no estás bien.-el moreno lo tomó de la cintura y lo levantó, colocándolo en la cama, pero esta vez acostado.

—Estoy bien… solo me.. maree un poco… tengo que.. irme…- intentó sentarse en la cama pero su cabeza le daba vueltas y comenzaba a ver borroso.-Na..naruto.- Volvió a caer recostado a la cama con la respiración bastante agitada, intentaba controlarse y respirar profundo pero era imposible, ¿por qué hacía tanto calor? Levantó un poco su playera, mostrando su torso bien tonificado, el calor comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en la cara del mayor, que pasó desapercibida por el pelirrojo, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados e intentaba a toda costa recomponerse. —Tranqulo, Gaara, yo te ayudo.-con sus pálidas manos tomo la playera del más pequeño y comenzó a quitársela, acariciando suavemente todo el pecho del pelirrojo en el trayecto.

—Mm, q-qué haces?.- ese suave contacto en su pecho lo había sentido más allá abajo, en una zona que comenzaba a apretar. Esto era malo. ¿qué rayos le pasaba?

—Sólo intento ayudarte ¿tenías calor, no?.-Bien, eso era cierto, pero no le había ayudado para nada, el calor seguía invadiendo su cuerpo, y su pantalón apretaba cada vez más.

Las manos del moreno comenzaron a acariciar sus pezones expuestos, que ya estaban más que duros, gaara mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y por un momento, olvidó el hecho de que un desconocido lo estaba tocando de una manera nada amistosa, ¡Pero es que se sentía tan bien! ¿ por qué?, ¡Si no era su rubio!, Quería que esas manos que lo tocaban fueran de Naruto.

Entre tanto pensamiento, no se percató de que las manos del mayor habían tomado otro rumbo, de sus pezones a sus partes bajas, el roce en estas le hizo abrir los ojos exaltado, al tiempo que soltaba un fantástico gemido que el moreno disfrutó escuchar.

—Qué lindo sonido, Gaara-chan, déjame escuchar más.- en un movimiento experto desabrochó el pantalón del pelirrojo y se lo quitó de un jalón, mostrando los boxers rojos que este traía puestos.

—Mm, no… espera.- Gaara tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas, su respiración seguía agitada, tal vez más que antes, su mirada era la de un lindo cachorrito con problemas hormonales, que pedían a gritos calmarlas, intentó apartar al mayor cuando volvió a acercarse a su pecho, pero sus fuerzas eran nulas, se sentía cansado y demasiado… excitado. ¡Maldita sea! ¿por qué?. Miró al mayor a los ojos rogándole que parara todo eso, se sentía demasiado extraño, así no era él, tan sumiso y… caliente. —Por favor…para.

—Diablos, Gaara, ¿siquiera estás consiente de la increíble expresión que acabas de hacer?.-mordió su labio inferior en un intento de controlarse por no tirarse en ese momento al pelirrojo. Su miembro apretaba con fuerza sus pantalones. —Te lo dije, solo intento ayudarte, no quieres ir por ahí, con tremenda erección, ¿cierto?, apartando el hecho de que nisiquiera te puedes mover.- acercó sus labios al oído del mas pequeño—Solo cierra tus ojos y disfruta, yo me encargo de bajar tu erección, Gaa-chan.-dijo para posteriormente lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando que gaara se retorciera un poco.

—No es una ayuda..esto…esto no es normal... por favor… no quiero.- sus súplicas no servían de nada, pues los labios del mayor no dejaban de recorrer todo su cuello y pecho, dejando un rastro de saliva. Cada toque de estos sobre su piel, le hacían sentir que su erección crecía más, si es que eso era posible.

El alcohol no podía ponerlo tan caliente, ahora que lo recordaba, todo empezó cuando encontró al chico y lo trajo al cuarto y…le dió a beber el agua que estaba en el buró… a decir verdad, esa agua sabía un poco rara…

Claro.

No sabía como podía ser tan estúpido, pero estaba seguro de una cosa….

Le habían drogado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**/ Y pues fin 8) del capítulo obvio, espero les haya gustado, a mi me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios de ser así y si no les gustó también, por favor, necesito ideas, me vuelvo loca _ jeje, bueno bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!... tal vez pronto!... tal vez no tanto.. esperemos que pronto8) **

**Chaoo chaoo!**

**Quiero agradecer a ****Ikaros-san****, ****Moon-9215****, ****Goten Trunks5****, ****xx-gatita****, ****9134164****, ****shantari-sama, ****vampiresca17**** , ****Lenayuri****, ****Susana Mode****, ****Hikeri-Hime16****, ****princserekou****, ****raku-neechan, ****Lenayuri****, ****saskenaru****, ****Natsuhi-san****, ****TheRusso**** y ****jinjuriki del Jubi**** por haber dejado reviews en los anteriores 6 capítulos (:**

**Enserio muchas gracias ;***


End file.
